Wired Life
by Lady-Mademoiselle
Summary: Jack Frost unexpectedly runs into Peter Pan on his visit to London, England. Jack finds himself enticed by the unusual red head so he flies off with Peter to a paradise called "Neverland." Jack begins to make new memories with Peter and the lost boys, and on his journey he finds love; an emotion he thought someone like him would never be able to experience. JackXPeter
1. First Encounter

_**First encounter **_

Jack was in London, England. It was his last round for today so he figured that he should make it worthwhile. With his staff in hand he lifted it up and a fresh new batch of snow fell down upon the rooftops of the houses. It was about midnight and it was silent throughout the capital. Many were asleep and the snow that was falling created a peaceful setting. Jack flew towards a familiar window and peeped through it. A smile crept onto Jack's lips.

"Looks like Sandy, has already been here."

He loved watching the children sleeping peacefully with a smile of their faces, it made him feel at ease knowing that they were safe and happy. He had visited this house more than once, so it wasn't alien to him, and for some reason he always found himself coming back here. He knew a bit about this household from bits and pieces of the family's conversation. Apparently the little girl he was looking at right now was named Jane. She was a stubborn little thing, but she was wise beyond her years. She had a younger brother named Daniel, and then there was their mother; Wendy.

"Psst."

Jack's eye brows furrowed and he turned his head towards the sound. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he was a red headed boy floating next to him, with a glowing fairy by his side? Could he see him? Or was he talking to someone else?

"You can see me?"

The younger of the two scratched his head,

"Well what type of question is that? Of course I can see you!"

Jack's eyes descended down upon the unusual looking boy, and it was then that he noticed that the boy was floating just as he was. "W-Wha-How are you floating?!"

Was he another guardian? No. This boy was far too young, besides, Jack, would have saw him by now from all of the mandatory meetings that they have held so far. Jack couldn't help but stare at the odd boy. He had bright red hair, round almond colored eyes, and he was dressed from head to toe in green clothing. The design seemed a little weird as well but he didn't want to judge him. Then there was the fairy beside him who had bright blonde hair, a green dress, and bright blue eyes.

The red head sat cross legged in midair and placed a hand beneath his chin. "I don't know… it always came naturally to me. But hey…shouldn't I be asking you the same question!?"

Jack pursed his lips,

_He has a point there._

"I'm Jack Frost."

Realization seemed to shine in boys eyes and a smile crept upon his lips. "Oh, Wendy has told me plenty of stories about you! You're the winter spirit, right?"

"The one and only,"

Jack said whilst rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"I'm Peter Pan, I'm sure you've heard plenty of stories about me, right, Tinkerbell?" The fairly nodded enthusiastically while twirling around.

"Actually…I haven't heard a thing about you."

Peter nearly tumbled over in shock. His jaw was dropped while his eyes bulged. "Nothing…at all?"

Jack immediately regretted saying those words when he saw the saddened look on Peter's face. It reminded him of how lonely he had been for all of those, before he began to gain his believers. But Jack was curious about this young boy, he wanted to know how he was able to fly, he wanted to know where he came from, and who the mysterious little fairy beside him was.

"Well, my work is all finished up so why don't you tell me about yourself." Peter's face immediately lit up and a smile was placed onto his face. Jack felt his cheeks grow hot at the sight of the cute smile that was on Peter's face. He didn't know why he reacted like that, but his smile seemed to have an effect on him.

"Sure! I'd love to tell you about myself, but hey why don't you come visit Neverland with Tink and I?"

"Neverland?"

Jack recalled hearing Jane talk about it. She described it as a place where you can just escape from all of your worries, a place where you could forget your old memories and create new ones. A beautiful place with cerulean blue oceans, golden treasures, and vibrant, rainbows, that stretched so long that you could not possibly see the end of it no matter how far you looked. It sounded like paradise.

"Yup, it's the second star to the right and straight on till morning."

Peter lived in a star? He didn't know that that was even humanly possible. But then again he wasn't even sure if Peter _was_ human. After all he did have these pointy elf-like ears.

"So…are you coming?"

Jack hesitantly looked at Peter's outstretched hand. It wouldn't hurt to take just one trip, would it? Jack momentarily battled over his decision within his mind and then shrugged it off. A smile formed onto his blue tinted lips as he took hold of Peter's warm hand.

"Why not?"

**A/N: I hope you guys liked the first drabble. It wasn't supposed to be this long but I had to make it like this because it's the first entry. I promise that the future drabbles will be short. I know there aren't many JackXPeter fic's out there so I hope to please those who love the pair like I do. ^ ^ Please, if you have any questions or comments please leave a review~**


	2. New Mother

**New Mother**

When Jack and Peter arrived to Neverland, he couldn't help but stare in awe at the beauty that surrounded him. Getting to Neverland in itself was quite a journey, but it was an experience that he surely would never forget. He had flown by so many stars and constellations. It was unlike anything he had ever seen.

"So whaddya think so far?"

Jack couldn't seem to form his words properly. Neverland was like a utopia, it was everything he could imagine and more. The sky was painted a bright blue with pink fluffy clouds that resembled cotton candy. The scenery was amazing, it looked like it was taken right from a children's fairy tale book.

"Why, it's more than I could have imagined."

Peter smiled and tugged on his hand, "C'mon, let me introduce you to the lost boys, I'm sure they'll love you." It was only when Peter tugged on his hand that he noticed that he hadn't let go. Jack had been holding Peter's hand ever since they left London…but Peter hadn't moved his hand away from his either, if anything he could have sworn he felt the red head tighten his hold on his hand during their journey through the cosmos…but maybe it was just his imagination.

"Here we are!"

Jack was so lost in his train of thoughts that he didn't even notice that Peter had dropped him into a weirdly shaped tree-trunk. He slid down a curly slide and landed face first onto a fluffy bed with his tuchus in the air.

"Ouch."

"Peter glided over to Jack and poked Jack's butt with his index finger. "Gee, I'm sorry Jack. Are you alright?" A hint of amusement played in his tone of voice. Jack slowly sat up with bright red cheeks. He playfully glared at Peter whilst grabbing his abandoned staff that had fallen onto the floor.

"Yeah, just peachy."

"Great, now for the introductions, Lost boys, fall in!"

And right on queue six boys came down the slide and saluted Peter.

"Introduce yourselves boys."

"Slightly!"

"Cubby!'

"Nibs!"

"The Twins!"

Tootles landed in Jack's arms and waved at him with a shy look shining within his eyes. Jack smiled at the little one dressed in a skunk costume and wiped away a spot of dirt that was on Tootles's face. "Hey there little guy, what's your name?"

"T-Tootles."

Everyone gasped, causing Jack to look up at them all in confusion. "What's wrong?" The lost boys had their jaws dropped in astonishment.

"Tootles, never speaks to anyone, let alone a stranger!" The twins exclaimed, with their voices syncing together perfectly.

Jack couldn't help but smile at that, "Well then, I am honored to hear your voice." He was happy to know that all of these children could see him, he was happy that he was able to make this cute little boy talk when it wasn't a usual thing for him. It made him feel warm inside, and he liked it.

"Are you going to be our new mother?" Slightly asked with a small smile forming onto his lips, Jack's eyes went wide upon hearing the boy's question. What did he mean "new mother?"

Peter, who was seated comfortably upside down with his legs crossed, slapped his knee, "That's a great idea, Slightly! Jack can be our new mother." Jack gasped and shook his head, he couldn't be their mother. For one thing he was a guy, and secondly he had a job to do. He couldn't possibly make it snow in so many parts of the world and then come back here at the end of the day…it would be too much for him to handle.

"I'm sorry but I can't be your uh-_mother_ I'm not fit to look after you guys."

Peter pouted and crossed his arms across his chest. "Well of course you're fit to look after us. Wendy told us that you love playing with children, all of the stories say that you do."

"Yeah!" Whined the six boys, all of them had their lips in a pout with their eyes as wide and saucers. Jack sighed and looked away as the guilt within him started to slowly eat at him.

"Aw, come on guys don't make that face at me."

"Please!"

Jack bit his bottom lip and glanced one more time before caving in. "Fine, alright I'll be your mother."

"Yay!"

"Everyone welcome your new mother. Jack will take good care of us."

The six boys cheered happily and tackled Jack into a hug. Jack couldn't help but laugh at how happy they were. Their eyes were lit and big smiles were plastered on their faces. Perhaps these children have been just as sad and lonely as he had been. Maybe coming home to Peter and the lost boys might brighten his day. It would make him feel like he had a family of his own.

"We love you mommy.~"

_Love._

Jack couldn't recall the last time someone had said that to him. In fact the word seemed alien to him. His heart beat increased and he felt tears prick at the corner of his eyes. And for the first time in his life he let the tears fall, for the first time he didn't care about keeping up appearances, because he felt a sweltering happiness within his heart that he had never felt before.

"Jack, what's wrong?" Peter asked while gently wiping away Jack's tears with his thumb. Jack wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his blue hoodie and shook his head while his silvery spikes swayed with him.

"It's nothing, I'm just happy as all."

Peter flashed a smile at Jack which caused his cheeks to grow warm again. "Alright boys, go get some rest, so you have energy for tomorrow's adventure." The lost boys pouted but agreed to go after they had hugged Jack and said goodnight.

"…Say Peter, if I'm the mother in this family what does that make you?" The winter spirit asked while twirling his staff with his fingers.

"I'm the father, of course!"

Jack stopped what he was doing to stare at the boy in shock. "Why can't I be the father? I am the oldest after all." Peter flew over to Jack and came face-to-face with him. The guardian pouted and crossed his arms.

"Well that may be true, but I've always been the father. Wendy didn't mind being the mother." Peter said while poking Jack's cheek. Jack rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Well of course she wouldn't mind being the mother. She _is _a girl after all."

Peter chuckled and shrugged, "You'll get over." The red head pecked the young guardian's cheek and mumbled a small "Goodnight." before flying off into his room to sleep.

Instead of going to bed like the rest of them, Jack went outside and laid on his back whilst watching the starry night sky. He held the cheek that Peter had kissed as the corner of his lips tugged into a smile. He placed his hands behind his head and let out a dreamy sigh. Things sure did escalate quickly. Within only a matter of hours he had somehow manage to become a mother of six. But he had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that told him that something great was going to happen while he was here. Jack closed his eyes and just as he was about to slip into slumber he mumbled to himself;

"I think I'm going to like it here."

**A/N: First of all I'd like to give thanks to those that have reviewed this drabble series, as well as the people who favorited/followed it. Ah and I managed to make it long again, I'm sorry about that, it's a bad habit of mine. **

**In response to .3 – I haven't heard of those titles but I will most definitely look them up. I do plan on making future Jack Frost drabbles with other characters in the future. If anyone has any characters that they'll like me to pair Jack with in the future please let me know :)**


	3. Mermaid Lagoon

**Mermaid Lagoon**

It was morning time and Jack felt the warm rays of the golden sun hit his face. He turned over with a grunt escaping his lips. Although he liked Neverland, he wasn't too fond of the warm weather. He is a winter spirit and even though he can live in warm climate he usually preferred to avoid it.

Jack rubbed his eyes while stretching his limbs in a lazy manner. He figured that he might as well check on Peter and the lost boys. "Peter…" He mumbled. He was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that all of this was real. Neverland was real, the lost boys were real, and Peter was real. Jack stepped inside the tree house and closed the door behind him. The winter spirit was surprised to find that everyone was already up and about.

"Morning Jack, are you ready for today's adventure?" Peter asked excitedly. The red-head had a surprise for Jack and he was eager to get to the place already. Jack placed his staff over his shoulders and dangled his hands over it.

"Good morning, and sure I'm always up for some fun!"

"Great! Then follow me!" Peter grabbed Jack's hand and quickly flew out of the tree house. The young guardian immediately halted in the air and tugged his hand back.

"Wait a minute, what about the boys? You aren't planning on leaving them by themselves are you?" Peter pouted and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Of course not, they're coming with us." The guardian turned around to see the lost boys flying behind them. He cocked an eye brow in confusion. Did they know how to fly too? Peter must have noticed the confused look on Jack's face because he started explaining.

"Tink's pixie dust can make you fly. All it takes is a little faith, trust, and pixie dust!" It was the first time Jack had ever heard a saying like that, and it was rather unusual but it was different, and that was what made Jack smile.

Upon their arrival Jack had to stop and stare in disbelief. Before his very eyes was an ocean that stretched pretty far throughout Neverland. There were rocks that had seashells and star fish, but what really surprised him was the young and very beautiful mermaids that were perched up on the rocks. He didn't know why it surprised him so much; he _was _friends with legendary people, but mermaids? Their existence had never even crossed his mind.

"Oh Peter! It's been _too_ long." Cooed the red haired mermaid, by the way she said his name Jack could tell that she had a crush on the boy. "Do you have new stories to tell us?" She batted her long eye lashes and twirled a lock of her red hair around her index finger.

"Why of course I do! But first I'd like to introduce you to our new mother!"

Jack watched as the girls eyes narrowed upon hearing the news. "Honestly Peter, I don't see why you feel the need to keep bringing a new girl here. It'll only make us jealous."

"I agree. And besides, where is the girl?" The blonde mermaid said while rolling her eyes. Peter chuckled at the girls envious remarks. He glanced at Jack and then brought his gaze back to the mermaids. A sly smirk grew onto his lips and he placed his hands on his hips with his head held high.

"Who said that it was a girl that brought here?"

The girls gaped at Peter in shock. "So you mean to tell me that your new mother is a boy?" Peter grabbed Jack's hand and pushed the guardian in front of him.

"Isn't he cute?"

The girls gasped in shock and then broke out into fits of laughter. Jack blushed from embarrassment and he glared at Peter for teasing him. The mermaids however smiled happily. "He is indeed cute! Do you mind if we borrow him?" Peter pouted whilst raising an eyebrow. He wasn't too sure if he wanted to share his "Wife" yet. But before Peter could protest Jack was already snatched away from his grasp.

"So where are you from, cutie?"

"Are you single?"

"How old are you?"

"Is that your natural hair color?"

"Why are you carrying a staff?"

"Oh your skin is so pale and flawless!"

"Such beautiful eyes!"

The mermaids bombarded Jack with all types of questions, and they were all over him. They girls had nearly ripped off his hoodie in attempt to get a peek at his chest and muscles. Peter had a disapproving look on his face, normally he would be jealous of how the mermaids weren't all over him…but in this case he was jealous over the fact that they were all overJack…._his _Jack. Peter crossed his arms over his chest and pouted as he watched the scene before him with envious eyes.

"Um…ladies please, it's a little hard to breathe with your arms wrapped so tightly around my neck. Whoa! Can you please stop touching me like that?"

"We're sorry, Jack, you're just so cute that we can't help ourselves. It's not every day that Peter brings home a hunk like you."

Jack gave a genuine smile seeming flattered at the compliment, while sheepishly rubbing at the back of his neck. Jack's cerulean eyes had already spotted the pouting Peter. I was quite obvious that he was jealous and Jack found it utterly adorable. But he was also known to be quite the mischievous one. Jack wanted to see more of Peter's jealous side, so he decided to go with a new plan.

"So, do any of you fine ladies have a map? Because I'm getting lost in your eyes."

"Oh." The mermaids swooned with big dreamy eyes. "Tell us more."

Jack smirked and made a small movement with his hand, in which caused a small snowflake to emerge. Jack blew it out of the palm of his hand and it landed on one of the girl's noses. All of them squealed and splashed in the water excitedly.

"Me next!"

"No! I want to go next!"

The red head clenched his fist and swiftly flew towards the group of mermaids. "Look girl's I'm sorry to break it to you but Jack is min-"

Jack quirked an eyebrow at Peter and patiently waited for him to continued. "I'm your…" He urged the red head while trying to hide the smirk that wanted to appear so badly. Peter's face turned red and he when he found that he could not even explain his behavior or reasoning he suddenly flew off into the distance leaving a worried Jack.

"I better go get him." Jack mumbled with a sigh escaping his lips. Why did all of his plans never go the way he planned? Jack turned his attention towards Tinkerbell who looked like she was ready to punch him at any given moment. "Tink, do you mind watching the lost boys for me while I go find Peter?" The fairy sent a harsh glare at him but nodded her in response. "Thanks, Tink."

Jack started looking in places he had never been before. He searched caverns, the grassy plains, the deep woods, heck-he even checked the sky itself…but he could not find the boy anywhere. Jack eventually grew tired of flying and started walking on his bare feet. The only place he hadn't checked yet was the tree house.

When Jack arrived there he headed straight for Peter's room. When he turned the knob he found that it was locked. _Bingo._

"Peter? Peter, open the door."

"Go away." Was Peter's only response, "Why don't you back with the mermaids and have some more fun with them?"

Jack had to hold in a chuckle. Peter was so childish. Come to think of it, how old was Peter? Twelve, thirteen? "Peter I was only flirting with them, it's nothing big to get all stressed over. Now open the door so I can talk to you face to face."

"No."

The young guardian rolled his eyes. He was so stubborn! "Fine, then." Jack froze the door knob and covered it in a thick layer of ice. He turned the door knob with added force until he heard the lock click open. The white-haired teen walked inside to see Peter hunched over in the corner glaring out the window. Peter obviously knew that Peter had entered but he didn't turn around to acknowledge him in any way. Jack walked over to the boy and wrapped his arms around his waist, and buried his head in the crook of Peter's neck as he took in the sweet smell of his hair. His hair smelt like fresh dew drops and pinecones.

"…I'm sorry, Peter. Can you forgive me?"

Peter side glanced at Jack with pink cheeks and a small pout. He remained silent probably debating his answer in his head, but he eventually gave Jack an answer."Y-Yeah…I forgive you, but when Tink comes back she's gonna kick your butt." Jack couldn't help but look up and laugh at the red head.

"Well I guess I deserve it."

The winter spirit smiled at Peter as he looked into younger boy's eyes. Jack's hand was twitching and he found that he so badly wanted to feel Peter's skin. It looked so soft and warm. "Peter…" The teen's eyes looked glazed over almost as if he were in a trance. "Can I…touch you?" Peter seemed confused by the question at first but nodded his head simply out of curiosity.

Jack's hand slowly rose to the Peter's cheek and Peter flinched at first from the cold contact, but he gradually grew adjusted to it. Jack's thumb ran across his cheek, over his nose, his eyebrows, his eyelids, his hair, and then finally his bottom lip. Jack stared at Peter's lips for a while. He loved the color of it. It was like a pale pink rose petal.

"So beautiful…" The words had slipped out so fast and it was only seconds later that he realized what he had said. Jack's face grew hot and he immediately removed his hands and shook his head, mentally scolding himself for taking things so far. He felt embarrassed for saying such things to a young boy. Peter on the other hand seemed highly amused.

Jack hadn't meant to take it that far, it was just that he was so used to people walking right through him. People never noticed him, so he was always alone…but Peter…Peter could see him, everyone in Neverland could see him, and it made him feel so overwhelmingly happy. He couldn't really explain his actions, but he was just so enticed by the boy. He often wondered during the day if Peter and Neverland was just a figment of his imagination. It was possible. He had been lonely for so long that his mind could have thought up people to keep him company, but then when his cerulean eyes met Peter's almond one's he knew it was real.

Peter grinned at Jack showing off dimples Jack hadn't even known he had. "How about we put this whole thing behind us and start over?"

Jack smiled as his face began to heat up again.

"I'd like that very much."

Peter held out his hand, his eyes not once leaving Jack's eyes.

"Hi, I'm Peter Pan."

Jack took Peter's hand into his own, the smile not once leaving his face.

"And I'm Jack. Jack Frost."

**A/N: **I had fun writing this chapter, and I hope that you guys enjoyed it as well. Once again I'd like to thank those who reviewed and added this as their favorite story, I apologize for the late chapter, I had a lot of things going on this week so I couldn't write, but I'll try to update as soon as possible. If you have any questions/comments please leave a review. ^ ^


	4. Melody Of The Wild Dance

_Melody of the wild dance_

It was a beautiful night. The stars were shinning bright, the crickets were chirping, and the sound of wood crackling on the fire could be heard. Peter and the Lost Boys had taken Jack to the Indian's camp. Apparently today a ceremony was supposed to take place. Now the winter spirit wasn't all that familiar with the Native American culture, but he admired their taste in clothing, they were so creative, and he loved the way the Indians adorned their hair with feathers and their face with paint.

"Hey, Jack, we're about to start the ceremonial Pow wow."

Jack tilted his head, _Pow wow? _His cerulean eyes met Peter's. "What is a Pow wow, exactly?" Peter chuckled and sat down cross-legged beside Jack.

"A Pow wow is a traditional dance that the Indians do. It's their way of telling a story, or saying a prayer. But sometimes they dance just because they're happy." The red head seemed to be excited tonight, and so did the Lost Boys. All seven of them wore a band around their heads that had two feathers hanging from the side of it, and they were being well behaved which was rare for them.

"How come you get to wear the big head dress?"

Peter jabbed his thumb towards his chest with a cocky grin on his lips. "Well that's an easy question! I saved Princess Tiger Lily, so I gained the title of "chief little flying eagle."

The older teen found himself rolling his eyes at Peter's cocky exterior. "And who may I ask is Princess Tiger Lily?"

Peter smiled and pointed to the young girl with light copper skin and black hair. "She's the Indian chief's daughter." Jack eyed the young girl and smiled. She was a pretty princess with lips as red as a ruby and big brown eyes that rivaled chocolate. Jack noticed the way the princess was smiling at Peter and his gaze drifted over to the red head who was smiling back with the same amount of enthusiasm.

"Do you like her?"

The words left his lips faster than he intended it to. Peter turned his attention to Jack and smiled, "Of course I like her she's a good friend of mine." Jack shook his head as a small chuckle escaped his blue tinted lips. Peter was such an innocent boy. He probably didn't know all that much about relationships let alone love, he just seemed like the type of person who didn't worry all too much about things like that.

"No…I mean do you _like her?" _ Jack asked while putting emphasize on the "like" part. Peter's face grew pink and he shook his head. He began to stutter and his scratch the back of his head while shifting his gaze to the ground.

"N-no! I mean gee-she's real pretty and all but I don't like her like that."

Jack let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding in. He didn't know why he was so relieved to hear that news, perhaps he was growing fond of the red –head and didn't want to share him yet. He felt like he was just beginning to understand Peter, but there was so much more to learn about him.

"Before we start, I would like to introduce someone!"

Jack was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the Indian chief's voice. The chief stood and motioned for Peter to stand next to him. Peter immediately flew over to the chief and stood beside him.

"Everyone, chief little flying eagle has brought new friend with him!"

It was then that all eyes were on Jack, but it wasn't uncomfortable for him. In fact, the Indians looked at him with more of a curious look, and their eyes seemed to smile back at him. Peter signaled for Jack to come over to stand with the two of them.

"What is your name?"

Jack smiled and extended his hand. "My name is Jack Frost." The Chief Indian's eyes widened and he hesitantly took hold of the winter spirits hand.

"We are grateful to have you in our presence today, winter spirit. Any friend of Peter's is a friend of ours! We shall treat him like one of our own." And right on queue three ladies presented him with a shawl, a headband, and moccasins. The Shawl was soft and it was a light tanned color. The headband had a golden trim around it with two white feathers hanging from the side, and finally the moccasins. They were pretty, but Jack wasn't fond of shoes, in fact he despised them. He had been walking bare foot for as long as he can remember, and he'd like to keep it that way, but he didn't want to be rude so he put them on.

"All right, let the ceremony commence!"

The music began and everyone started to dance with each other. The flute and drums could be heard throughout the campsite. They were two different instruments both emitting two sorts of different sounds, but when they combine they create the most harmonious, and beautiful melodic tune. It was kind to the ears and had a sweet rhythm that anyone could dance to.

Tiger Lily was quick to make her way over to Peter. She scurried over to where Jack was standing and she held out her hand.

"Oh-si-yo!"

Jack titled his head to the side in confusion and cast a glance at Peter. "She said hello. She isn't too fluent in English." Jack nodded and immediately bowed his head with a smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, princess."

Tiger Lily grinned and did a small bow.

"The pleasure is all mine; winter spirit."

"Please, just call me Jack."

"As you wish, do you mind if I borrow Peter?"

"Of course not," Jack didn't want to let Peter go off with the girl, but he knew it wouldn't be right to deny her. Instead he sat onto a nearby log and watched everyone dance. He watched the smiles grow onto the people's faces, he watched them laugh and twirl around the camp fire. It was a wonderful sight really, and he was happy to be able to witness so many smiling faces among even if he wasn't the one dancing with them.

"Mom, why're sitting all by yourself?"

Jack turned around to see the lost boys looking at him with big puppy dog eyes. "Why don't you dance with us, mum." Tootless said while tugging Jack's hand. Jack stared at them for a while. He still hadn't grown used to being a mother even though it's been two weeks now, but he could never seem to say no to them. They had somehow maneuvered their way into his heart, and he promised himself that no matter what he would never let anything happen to them. A smile broke out onto Jack's lips and he picked the up the youngest of the six into his arms.

"Why not, let's go have some fun!"

Time seemed to fly by as he danced the night away. Jack had danced with several of the beautiful Indian woman, most of which were young. Every once in a while he would feel eyes on him, and when he turned to look at who was staring his eyes would always lock with Peter's. Each time their eyes met Jack would smile at him, and Peter would smile back. This sequence continued until finally the two were face-to-face. Peter stared into Jack's cerulean eyes for a few seconds before Jack bowed slightly and held out his hand.

"May I have this dance?"

Peter slowly took a hold of his hand, and Jack placed his hand in the lower middle of Peter's back. The guardian pulled him in until their chests were touching, and it was then that they began to dance. The dance was slow, and not at all like the traditional Indian dance. There was a shy look in Peter's deep brown eyes as he looked up at Jack through his red bangs, it was a look that made Jack want to pounce on the younger boy and hold him in his arms forever, but he couldn't do that, In fact Peter had been on Jack's mind a lot lately. The winter spirit would find his thoughts always drifting back to the younger boy. He would find himself staring into Peter's eyes, often caressing the younger ones cheek, and he'd hug him as often as possible. Peter never seemed to complain about it, so Jack figured that he didn't mind his weird behavior.

Because if it weren't for Peter, none of this would be possible, Jack would have never went to Neverland, he would've never met the Lost boys, or the kind Indians with big hearts. He would go on about his busy life completely oblivious to this beautiful world that awaited him.

And he knew it was wrong to feel this way towards a kid, but he couldn't help it. Just like the Lost Boys, Peter had torn through his icy barrier and found a place in his heart. The guardian's eyes wandered back to Peter's and he noticed that the Peter's cheeks were dusted a bright pink, and Jack could feel the red head's rapid heartbeat through the thin fabric of the green tunic Peter was wearing.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Jack teased while Peter glared at the white haired male. "I'm just kidding don't take it personal, pumpkin." It didn't take long for Peter's face to grow bright red and he stuck out his tongue before smiling afterwards. And it was in that split moment that Jack's whole world froze and his heart skipped a beat. Never had he experienced a feeling such as this. An overwhelming feeling that made Jack, want to cherish every aeon of a second with Peter.

"…Jack."

The white haired male was pulled from his thoughts and thrown back into reality. Only then was it when he became aware of his surroundings. They had managed to float there way away from the campsite. The two were now completely alone in the woods. Jack took this as an opportunity and wrapped his arms around Peter, whilst nuzzling his head into the crook of the red heads neck. Peter let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and tangled his fingers in the older males white locks.

"Peter, I want to know more about you." Peter was an enigma to Jack. He didn't know all that much about him at all, with the exception of his name. Where was he born? How old is peter, is he human? All of these questions raced through his mind begging to be answered.

"I want to know more about you too."

Jacks eyes suddenly lit up when an idea came to mind. He pulled away from Peter's grasp and took hold of the boy's hand. "How about we go out tomorrow in a quiet place and just, you know learn about each other."

Peter smiled liking the idea of finally being able to understand Jack. "That sounds like a great idea!" He exclaimed while floating higher into the air from excitement. Jack chuckled and pulled Peter back down to the ground. He placed a kiss on Peter's cheek as a mischievous smirk crawled onto his lips. He moved his lips to Peter's ear and whispered huskily

"It's a date."

A/N: Ok so this chapter should have been out a while ago, but I just had a lot of things to do, so I apologize. For those who don't know (Oh-si-yo) means hello in Cherokee Indian. I wasn't sure what specific type of Indians they were because it was never mentioned, so I just choose Cherokee because that is my heritage so it was fun to look it up and learn more. The title "Melody of the wild dance" came from a Japanese song called "Ranbu no melody" (from Bleach) and that is the translation in English. I'd also like to wish Peter Pan a Happy Birthday, The DVD came out on Blu-ray on February 5th, and so I should probably make a chapter for based on his birthday but eh, let me know if you want me to do that. Oh and I know someone might comment on how the chief Indian had slightly bad English, but I made him speak proper English because I felt like it was necessary. Now in response to:

Megawoman 5210: There may be a wedding ceremony in the future *wink* But I'm not giving away any hints yet.

If you have any questions/comments please leave a review. ^ ^


	5. Innocent Sorrow

"If one dream should fall and break into a thousand pieces, never be afraid to pick one of those pieces up and begin again."

-Flavia Weedn

* * *

Innocent Sorrow

"He's late."

"That ice pixie has been late for three bloody weeks." Bunny huffed in aggravation. It didn't go unnoticed; everyone was aware that Jack was constantly late for meetings, and when he did arrive they we nearly done with their discussion. Needless to say they were all concerned about Jack. He was doing something that was obviously more important to him than his role as a guardian…but none of the guardians knew exactly what _it_ was.

"Honestly, what could be more important than this?"

Toothiana placed a hand on Bunny's shoulder, her purple eyes held concern as well, but she seemed calmer than the others about the situation. "I'm sure he has a reason behind his consistent lateness, besides, Jack has never done this before."

"Give him time, he'll tell us soon." North said with a reassuring smile. "Do not pester him about it, If push come to shove then we will ask."

* * *

"Wow! I can see everything from up here!"

Peter had decided that he wanted their date to be up on top of the clouds. The view was phenomenal, and in all honesty it was the perfect place to be for a date. Jack didn't even bother to hide his excitement, in Neverland the clouds were so soft like cotton, and when you jumped on them you didn't go through them, it would cause you to bounce even higher. Jack laughed and bounced up and down on the clouds, not even caring how immature he looked.

"Don't jump to high, or you'll fall through!" Peter said in between laughs. He enjoyed the sound of Jack's laughter. It was like the sound of church bells ringing on a Sunday morning. Peter stared at Jack with a smile on his face; he couldn't help but find the older male attractive. Jack's cerulean eyes were lit with excitement, and his smile was extraordinary, with teeth as white as freshly fallen snow. Seeing his smile seemed to stir up something inside of Peter, it was a similar feeling as to when he had first met Wendy. Sure, she talked a lot, and scolded him, but overall she was a great person, and he had grown fond of her…but time had passed, she was grown now, and he was still a boy trapped within a memory.

"Hey, what's wrong Peter? You look sad."

Peter immediately shook his head, replacing his frown with a smile. He promised himself that he wouldn't let that memory get the best of him-at least not while Jack was here. "I'm fine, really I am." Jack stared at Peter for a couple more minutes studying his face. He knew Peter was hiding something from him, but his almond eyes seemed to beg him to not pry, so he didn't.

"Alright, so you can go first, ask me anything you'd like to know." Jack said crossing his legs Indian style. Peter hummed to himself while he laid on his stomach, while propping his head up on the palms of his hands.

"How old are you?"

Jack chuckled, "I'm over 300 years old, but I died when I was 17." Peter's eyes widened, the curious look in his eyes not leaving for even a second.

"H-How did you die?"

Jack's eyes seemed to harden as the memory came back, it about a year back when he had obtained that memory, and found out how he died, and his sister…his poor little sister. "I…I fell into a pond, and I couldn't make it back to the surface in time."

Peter frowned seeming to regret ever asking the question. He outscretched his hand and laid it on top of Jack's. "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"No…it's fine, I suppose if I didn't die in that pond, then I wouldn't have had the opportunity to meet you."

Peter's eyes widened and he felt his cheeks grow warm. The fluttery feeling came back when he was met with the kind and gentle smile that only belonged to Jack Frost. "Y-You can ask me a question n-now."

"How-how did you find Neverland? Were you born here?"

Peter shook his, his lips set in a thin line. "I found Neverland when I was a baby. I don't exactly remember all the details, but I saw the window open, so I crawled out and left. I remember coming back home to my parents sometime later, but I saw a new baby in my place…so I assumed they didn't want me anymore, so I came back to Neverland. I've been living here ever since. Tink and the others have been taking care of me."

Jack stared at Peter with his mouth agape. "Wait a minute. You mean to tell me that you climbed out of a window as an infant? H-How did you-"

"Just think of a wonderful thought! When you have faith, you'll be surprised at all the wonderful things you can do."

Jack chuckled, "Then you must truly be faithful boy, Peter. Not once have I seen you fall since I've met you." Peter grinned rolling over on his back, as his eyes gazed longingly at the azure skies.

"I have to hold onto something. If I don't have faith then I won't be able to fly, and if I can't fly then…" He closed his eyes not wanting to even think of the scenerios. The young guardian could see that Peter wanted to say something else but he was holding back. Jack laid down beside Peter, turning his gaze towards him.

"You know…I can tell that you're hiding something. I want you to know that you can trust me, you can tell me anything you want."

Peter stared at the older teen for a long while. His gaze not once leaving Jack's; He wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, but all of a sudden Peter's lip began to quiver, and tears pricked at the corner of his eyes. The barrier that he had held up for so long crumbled to into a million pieces. "Jack.." He sobbed. In in that split moment Jack saw all of the pain that he had endured for all of these years. It was there in his eyes. It was easy for him to recognize it because he too had felt that type of pain.

"Oh Peter…come here."

Jack held out his arms and Peter nearly tackled him, wrapping his arms around the white-haired male's neck in a sloppy manner. A fit of sobs erupted from Peter's lips, as Jack rubbed the younger boy's back trying his best to sooth him. "Shh, hey, it's ok, I'm here for you."

"S-She left me…she went back and grew up. She got married, and s-she has c-children now."

"Who are you talking about, Peter?"

"Wendy!"

And suddenly Jack understood. All this time he had been bottling his feelings up, not telling a soul about how he felt. Jack felt a twinge of anger towards the girl, but the feeling left as quick as it came. She deserved to live her life as well, he couldn't be angry at her for that. Peter had feelings for Wendy, but the girl either didn't return the feelings, or she simply made the choice of returning to her home.

"You loved her, didn't you?" Peter nodded, his tears falling into the crook of Jack's neck. The guardian ran his fingers through Peter's short locks as he hummed a tune. "That's alright there are other people out there."

"But, what if they leave me like she did!?"

The deep brown eyes that stared back at Jack looked so broken, so desperate, and so vunerable…his small frame looked as if it would break at any moment. Jack sighed and pushed Peter away from him. He cupped both of his cheeks in his hands and wiped away his tears with his thumb. "Don't worry little one, I'll be here for you. I won't leave you." He knew that by saying that he would have to stay with Peter forever, but honestly he was too involved now.

"D-Do you promise?"

"I promise." Whilst closing his eyes he placed his forehead against Peter's, the tip of their noses both touched, and he rubbed their faces together.

Peter chuckled and looked up at Jack. "What was that for?" The white haired teen smiled, happy to see that he had managed to make the boy laugh.

"It's an Eskimo kiss, I did it to cheer you up, looks like it worked."

Peter smiled at this and rubbed at his eyes. "I'm sorry if I ruined our date." Jack shook his head and ruffled Peter's red hair.

"Silly, you didn't ruin it. I feel like I know you better now-like we have a connection."

"Hey Jack, can I ask you once last question?"

"Anything you'd like, snowflake."

"I was wondering if-if you could show me your home? I would like to meet the other guardians as well."

Jack bit his lip trying to determine whether or not that would be a good idea. What would the guardians say if they found out about Peter? He knew Bunny would tease him until no end. He snuck a glance at Peter to see him already looking back at him with curious eyes, he couldn't help but find that look on his face cute.

"I.."

"It's fine if you don't want to."

"No! I'll take you it'll certainly be a fun experience for you. But we'll have to get you into some warmer clothing, the North Pole is freezing. We'll have to take the lost boys as well."

A smile grew on the red heads lips and he tackled Jack into a hug. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you! When can we go?"

"As soon as you want,"

"How about tomorrow?"

"Uh, sure but that means we'll have to go shopping for clothes tonight."

Peter nodded, and smiled showing off his dimples. "Alright then, I'll race ya. Last one there is a rotten egg."

A smirk grew on Jack's blue tinted lips, with challenging eyes he gripped onto his staff.

"You're on."

* * *

**A/N:** First off I'd like to give a HUGE thanks to those who have reviewed/added to their fav. It's been really encouraging to see those pop up in my email. I've also started to add quotes to the beginning of my stories, I had fun looking up quotes by my favorite authors ^ ^ Peter may be a tad bit out of character in this chapter, but I wanted to show that everyone has their breaking point.

In response to Minstoff: At this point it's a free for all XD, I honestly cannot answer that question. Peter can be just as mischievous as Jack, but you'll find out in future chapters. And no you do not have a sick mind, we all get like that once in a while.

To Anon: THANK YOU :3 I'm glad you're enjoying this story. I honestly would love to move their relationship faster but I don't want to rush. Rushing usually turns out bad for me,

Also try listening to Newton Howard James's scores, he's a really good composer. You can go on Youtube or Grooveshark and look up some instrumentals from the 2003 Peter Pan movie. One of my favorites is called "Flying" You can listen to it while reading this story.

If you have any questions or comments please leave a review.

:)


	6. Heart of Chaos

"Let us always meet each other with a smile, for the smile is the beginning of love."

-Mother Teresa

* * *

Heart of Chaos

"Too big,"

Peter pouted, his eyes shifting to the body mirror. He had already tried on over ten articles of clothing but none of them seemed to fit Jack's "ideal" look. If it was up to Peter he would throw on anything, clothing had never been a big deal for him. He didn't really care what he wore.

"Can I be of any assistance?" A young woman who worked there had been asking the same question for over an hour, she obviously wanted to help but Jack was stubborn and he didn't want her touching Peter. He was determined to find the perfect outfit for him _alone._

"No thank you, I can do this by myself!"

It wasn't surprising that teenage girls in the department store had gathered around to watch. The two teens seemed to be the center of attention, the girls just stood there, watching and cooing at how attractive Jack and Peter was; the guardian couldn't concentrate with the sound of their loud whispers, it was breaking his train of thought and his patience was wearing thin. Though it surprised him at how many teenage girls could see him now. He was flattered yet annoyed by it. If only Tooth was here…then perhaps things would have gone a bit faster.

Jack spun around searching though the rack again, this time he looked for something more snug since regular jeans hung off of Peter in a rather odd manner. He pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans, and a green V-neck shirt. He took the younger boy by the wrist and led him into the changing room, closing the door behind him and locking it.

"Oh. My. Gosh! He's going help him change!"

"Oh how I wish I had a camera!"

"They're so cute!"

The girls squealed and Jack could have sworn he heard someone fall and hit the floor. A dry chuckle passed his lips as he turned his attention back to Peter. His eyes widened. He hadn't really thought about how tight the changing room would be with the two of them occupying it. Jack felt his cheeks warm up at how close he was to Peter. His eyes studied the boy's face again, his cerulean eyes wandered down to Peter's pink lips and he found himself wanting to kiss those lips, but he immediately shook his head at the thought, taking all of his strength to resist the urge.

"Come, let's get you into these."

Jack helped Peter lift the shirt he already wore over his head. His movements were gentle almost as if any rough movement would break Peter. The white haired male handed the boy the black shirt and placed it onto him with ease. Jack tried to ignore the electric jolt that racked through his body when his hand brushed against Peter's silky skin. He averted his eyes when the boy pulled down his pants to try on the new pair. He was positive that his cheeks were ruby red by now.

"W-Well…how do I look?"

Time seemed to stop the moment his eyes lifted off the ground. Maybe he was just being over dramatic, but the rapid pace of his heartbeat could not be denied. His brain tried to come up with an answer for Peter's question, but none of the thoughts were what you would call "appropriate." Peter looked great in regular clothing, it hugged his small frame and it gave him a more older appearance.

"Spin for me."

Peter quirked an eye brow at Jack but followed his command. He felt like a model of some sort, strangely he felt uncomfortable when Jack eyed him like that…but it also felt good. It was a rather odd feeling, really. But he liked the attention Jack gave him- he liked how his blue eyes were trained solely on him and him alone. Almost as if nothing else mattered.

"Y-You look great."

A frown formed onto Peter's lip, a disappointed look settling into his almond brown eyes, Jack had noticed it right away, Peter was expecting a different answer, a more positive one.

"Thanks," He murmured. An awkward silence set in between them and Jack mentally cursed himself for using such a basic word to compliment him. Peter looked far better than "_great." _Jack sighed inwardly, hugging himself with his arms.

"Well, why don't we get going, the boys must be hungry by now."

"Yeah."

The two walked out of the changing room, both trying their very best to ignore the large group of girls that were crowded outside of the dressing room door. Jack went straight to the cash register prepared to pay for the clothes. A lady with straight black hair and green eyes smiled at the two. Jack couldn't help but smile back at the lady; thinking she looked like a black cat. Her green eyes were captivating, and rather stunning. She smiled at the two boys, clasping her hands together in excitement.

"It's on the house. You boys have drawn in so many customers today, its really helped our business. It's the least we could do."

"Oh…alright then, thank you very much."

"Oh no, thank you! And enjoy your day."

* * *

"Alright boys wrap up we're about to go somewhere _very _cold."

"Mum, is there lots of snow in the North Pole?"

Jack chuckled and pressed a kiss to Tootless's head. "There sure is, there's tons of snow out there and we can have all the snowball fights we want." He wrapped the scarf securely around Tootless's neck and zipped up his coat. Jack stood on his feet and did a quick run over with his eyes. Everyone seemed prepared and all wrapped up in their coats, hats, mittens, and snow boots.

"I think we're all set…"

His eyes caught sight of Peter who was fumbling with the belt to his pea coat, desperately trying to wrap it around himself without help. Jack let out a small chuckle and pulled Peter towards him, his hands tenderly held his as he slowly helped him tie the belt securely around his waist. "There you go." The red head's face grew pink from embarrassment, and he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Thanks."

The guardian smiled and winked at him with a charming smile sporting his lips. "No problem."

"Mom, how are we going to get to the North Pole?" The twins asked at the same time. The winter spirit pulled out a small snow globe from the pocket of his hoodie. He smiled almost getting lost in the memory of when North had given this to him. He had kept it all this time-saving it for "emergency-only" purposes. "That is a very good question, boys, we are getting there via snow globe, also known as a portal."

"Wow!' The Lost boys mouths dropped and eyes glowed in amazement as they watched Jack throw the snow globe. A odd white/green glow surrounded the area and one by one Jack ushered the boys inside.

"When you reach the other side stay together; don't move from that spot."

Jack held his hand out to Peter who was the last one remaining, and just as he was about to take the guardians hand he felt a small tug on the ends of his red hair. His brown eyes came in contact with a small fairy, A sigh escaped his lips when he realized it was Tinkerbell.

She made a bunch of movements with her arms, and small bells could be heard while she did this. Peter shook his head shooting the fairy a disapproving look. "Tink…we've been over this, I'm only going away for three days. I'll be back in no time."

Jack gave the fairy a sympathetic look. "Well, if she'll miss you that badly, why don't you take her with you."

Tinkerbell's face lit up and she nodded her head in agreement.

"I dunno, Jack. Tink's a trouble maker…"

"She can't do that much damage, now come on before the portal closes." Tink sat herself on Peter's shoulder, a triumphed smile growing on her face as Jack took Peter's hand and guided him inside.

* * *

Awkward.

That was the only word that could describe the situation. North, Sandy, Tooth, and Bunny were all staring at Jack and the others with deep shock etched across their faces. But the reason why they were shocked was because Jack was holding hands with another boy…with their fingers _intertwined. _Normally they wouldn't have given it a second thought, they all knew that Peter loved children, but something was different about the way they held hands. It seemed too _affectionate_...like there was more to their relationship than just friendship.

As each second slipped by Jack began to think that was a bad idea after all. The winter spirit chewed nervously on his bottom lip, abusing the soft skin. His eyes drifted to the Lost boys who were staring in awe at the huge factory, while Peter stared at the odd group of four in front of him. His face showed both curiosity and confusion. Eventually Jack could no longer stand the quietness so he decided to break the silence by clearing his throat.

North was the first one to shake the surprised look off of his face. "Jack, it's good to see you! And you've brought friends!" A big smile broke out onto North's face as he ran and picked Jack up in his big arms, placing two kisses on each side of his cheek. Jack chuckled and smiled warmly at North. Tooth soon enough followed after, greeting Jack with a warm smile and a gentle hug. Sandy created some sand clouds that looked like a hand waving hello at him, and lastly was Bunny…the stubborn one.

"It's about time, mate, I thought you were giving up on us."

Jack chuckled and shook his head. "Not a chance, Bunny. Besides, you know you'd miss me if I left."

"Don't flatter yourself mate."

The two of them shared a brief laugh before Toothiana's eyes landed on the Lost boys and Peter. "And who may I ask are these handsome young men?" The Lost boys hid behind Jack's leg as if doing this would shield them and possibly hide them.

"Aw come on, stop being babies."

Peter said causing Jack to send a glare at him. He had told the red head plenty of times to stop being so harsh towards the Lost boys…but Peter claimed that he was simply trying toughen them up.

"Go easy on them will you, they're only kids."

Peter crossed his arms whilst rolling his eyes, letting out a huff. A small part of him would get jealous every time Jack acted so protective and kind to the Lost boys, it was silly really, but it couldn't be helped. He was an attention seeker; he loved when people focused on him and him alone. "Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, I know."

Jack bent down to the Lost boy's height. "Hey it's ok, they're our friends. You can trust everyone except Kangaroo here." He jabbed his finger in back of him causing Bunny's eye to twitch in annoyance.

"Bloody nuisance."

And slowly but surely, the boys started moving away from Jack, stepping up to the guardians in front of them. The oldest of them all smiled "I-I'm Slightly." Sure enough the others followed behind him, taking a leap of faith.

"Cubby."

"Nibs."

"The twins!"

Tootless remained behind Jack, tilting only slightly so he could peer up at he guardians. Jack picked Tootless up in his arms and smiled. "And this is Tootless. He's shy." Jack watched as the Lost boys shook hands with the guardians, feeling happy that the awkward moment had passed.

Tooth's eyes lit up and she squealed. "And who are you and your little friend?" Tooth asked Peter with a big smile on her face.

"I'm Peter Pan, and this is Tinkerbell."

Peter and Tink stared in awe at the odd but beautiful fairy in front of them. "I'm the Tooth fairy, but you can just call me Tooth." Her fingers were trembling and Jack knew it was only because she was resisting the urge to check Peter's teeth.

North smiled, a hefty laugh erupting from him. "I am Santa, but everyone here calls me North." Bunnymund hopped over to the kids smiling,

"I'm the Easter Bunny, but you can call me Bunny. Oh and this here is the Sandman, everyone calls him Sandy."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you all."

"Why don't we get you all settled in, we can talk at dinner time. I assume you'll be staying over?"

Jack nodded his head causing North's smile to widen. "Elves!" The elves stopped what they were doing and gathered around the tall man, the bells to their suits jingled as they moved. "Show the boys to the guest room, and make some cookies for them."

Jack's face scrunched up at the mention of cookies. The elves had a bad habit of licking them all before handing them to others. "Uh, we'll pass on the cookies."

Just as the young guardian was about to follow the elves a hand pulled him back. The winter spirit's eyes landed on Tooth who was squealing and sputtering out words faster than his ears could comprehend.

"W-What-"

"Where did you find him? He's adorable, are you two dating? Is this why you were coming late to meetings? How old is he? Do you love him? Can I go see how white his teeth are-"

"Tooth!"

Toothiana blinked and stopped her babbling realizing that she was making the teen flustered. Jack's cheeks were bright red and he looked flabbergasted. Cerulean eyes quickly darted towards Bunny who (surprisingly) hadn't heard a word of their conversation. The white haired teen silently thanked his lucky stars that Bunny didn't hear anything. His eyes narrowed and he gave Toothiana a pointed look.

"Look, Tooth, I know you're excited and all but keep it down about that stuff. If Bunny hears about it I won't hear the end of it."

Tooth smiled, a rosy blush rising to her cheeks. Jack didn't even want to know about all of the fantasies that were spurring in her mind at the moment. "Right, sorry, why don't you go freshen up…we can talk later on."

Jack nodded in agreement and watched as the fairy fluttered away with both of her hands pressed firmly against her cheeks, with a dreamy look in her purple eyes. He could have sworn he heard her mummer "Young love." But it could have been his imagination. He turned around and made his way down the long corridor.

* * *

As Jack neared closer to the guest bedrooms a tiny chuckle escaped his lips. He could already here the loud shouts and giggles coming from behind the closed door. With an outstretched hand he reached for the golden door knob and twisted it open. The laughter immediately ceased and Jack nearly screamed when he saw how much of a mess they had managed to make in mere minutes. He tugged at the roots of his hair, a frantic look setting in his eyes.

"W-What have you done."

The neatly folded bed was now wrinkled and scrunched up, clothes were scattered across the floor, toys were thrown in various parts of the room, and the Lost boys swinging on the ceiling fan as if it was a monkey bar.

"We were just playing." Cubby said while plopping himself onto the ground. The others nodded in agreement, not really seeing what a mess they had made of the room. He hated to see such a pretty room all messed up. The wallpaper was white with silver designs swirling around it. There was a window in the far left that gave a good view of the North Pole, and there were three beds lined up horizontally. He could only assume that they would have to share.

Jack closed the door behind him and sighed a little. "Look boys, it's alright to play but you have to remember that this is a guest room so you have to have consideration."

"What's con-consideration?"

Nibs asked with his head tilted to the side. Jack smiled and ruffled the bit of hair that stuck out from underneath his hat. "Well in this case, it means that you have to think about the people who have to clean after you. How would you feel if someone messed up a room and you had to clean up after them?"

"I wouldn't like that at all."

"Exactly, so what do you think you should do?"

"Clean up!" The twins piped in simultaneously. Jack nodded, a proud smile forming onto his lips. Even though the Lost boys could be troublesome at times, they were really sweet children and they caught on fast. He watched as all of them pitched in to clean up the mess they had made. Of course it wasn't perfect but it was decent, and he was happy that they had tried It had then dawned on him that Peter wasn't in the room with them.

"Hey, where did Peter go?"

"Next door," Slightly answered. "The pretty fairy said that there wasn't enough guest rooms so you and Peter have to share a room." Jack tried not to blush at that, he silently cursed under his breath. Tooth was persistent. A day hadn't even passed and she was already trying her hardest to get them together.

"Right, thanks."

* * *

Jack made his way next door, turning the knob and entering. "Peter?" His eyes immediately landed on the laughing boy who was jumping up and down on the king sized bed with Tinkerbell silently giggling along with him . He smiled when he took in the scene. He almost hated to interrupt but he knew he would have to eventually. The feeling he felt his chest when he saw Peter smile was indescribable. Peter's smile was like a warm summer day...his smiles were always so bright and warm. Oh and his eyes...his eyes were the same way, he had a way of smiling with his eyes. He could never grow tired of those brown pools of chocolate. He chuckled inwardly realizing that he sounded like a total sap. And in an instant, any remaining regret of bringing him here vanished.

Peter's eyes then landed on Jack who was standing in the door way, with an odd look in his eyes. The red head flew over to Jack and tackled him, causing both boys to tumble out of the room and into the hallway. "I love it here!" Peter exclaimed, showing off his pearly whites. His eyes seemed to glow with excitement. Jack couldn't help but smile back at the ecstatic red head. The white haired teen elevated his head a little causing their noses to touch.

"I'm glad you like it."

Peter's smile remained as a rosy pink dusted his cheeks. He rested his head against Peter's chest as a content sigh left his lips. Shivers ran through Jack's body from the warm contact, he was beginning to realize how grabby Peter was becoming lately...he was growing into the habit of tackling him more often, not that Jack mined…in fact he found it utterly adorable. He was happy with how things were between them, even if they were laying smack dab in the middle of the hallway. He didn't really want to move, and Peter didn't look like he was planning to move anytime soon. The hallway was empty so it didn't really matter.

A grunt was heard and Jack closed his eyes tightly. _He spoke too soon. _He literally had to peel his eyes open and look up to see where the noise had came from. When his eyes caught sight of grey fur he had to bite down on his lip so he didn't swear aloud.

"You know mate, we provided you with a room for a reason. Or were you too impatient and had to jump ya little boyfriend before you reached it?"

Jack's face glowed bright red. Not only from humiliation but from embarrassment; the two were in a rather intimate position with Peter nestled on top of him, straddling him and Jack's hand resting comfortably on Peter's tiny hips. Why hadn't he seen this coming sooner? For once in his life he actually wished that he was invisible. Jack wanted so badly to think of a comeback so he didn't seem cowardly in front of the kangaroo but his mouth seemed to go dry and he couldn't seem to find his voice. So instead he just glared at Bunny with his lips pressed in an extremely thin line.

"What's the matter mate? Cat got your tongue?"

Peter noticed the embarrassed look on Jack's face so he jumped in. "Why are you bothering Jack? Why, you're nothing but a big bully! And why are you so big? Bunnies are supposed to be cute and tiny-you're the exact opposite. You're almost as big as a bear!" Peter flew up to Bunny, wagging his index finger with an angry look on his face as he continued to rant on and on.

Bunnymund's eyes widened and his jaw nearly dropped, he could only watch in pure horror as Peter's feet lifted off of the ground.

"Oh bloody hell! You can fly too?!"

Jack broke out into a fit of laughter, with tears forming in the corner of his eyes. The look on Bunnymund's face was priceless. He was positive that if Bunny didn't have fur he would be pale as copy paper. Oh if only he had a camera to capture the moment. He had almost forgotten that Peter could be quite bold at times. It was the most amusing thing he had ever seen in his life.

"I don't ever want to hear you talk about Jack like that again, understood?"

Bunny nodded mostly out of fear. He wasn't sure what else the young boy was capable of, and he definitely didn't want to risk finding out either.

"Good! Now scram."

The two boys watched as Bunny stormed off in a hurry, muttering a fit of profanities under his breath. Jack smiled and flew over to Peter, trapping the boy in a tight hug. "Thank you for defending me, and putting that big palooka in his place." Peter chuckled and smiled.

"Well if I don't then who will?"

Jack chuckled as he moved away from Peter. "You're feisty...I like that." It was an attractive quality in his eyes and he found that all he could do was stare. He watched as Peter stared back, his eyes looking somewhat interested. Peter darted his tongue out slowing wetting his lips in a teasing manner. Jack eyes narrowed, with his heart beating at an alarming rate, almost like a caged animal banging on the steel bars of its cage. It was unfair that Peter had such an effect on him and for a second he wondered if he had the same effect on Peter, but the thought was thrown into the depths of his mind. No. Of course he didn't have that effect on him. Peter was too pure-too innocent; he didn't want to taint the boy with his own desires and fantasies. He wanted to keep Peter the way he was. Untouched and clean of impurities. He didn't care if he had deny himself, it would be for a good reason.

When his eyes looked back at the red head his breath hitched. The boy stretched in a lazy manner, with both arms raised in the air. His green shirt lifted with his movements showing off the smooth alabaster skin beneath. Peter bit down on his lip, almost groaning at how much Peter was tempting him. Jack decided that he would have to put some distance between the two of them. He didn't exactly trust himself with Peter making such irresistible movements. He walked into the room, and Peter followed behind him not noticing the inner turmoil Jack was going through at the moment. Jack froze when he noticed that there was only one bed. He groaned and slapped his palm against his forehead. He would have to confront Toothiana about this, he knew that this was her doing. Jack let his body drop against the soft mattress, as a heavy sigh left his lips.

"This is going to be a long weekend."

* * *

**A/N:** AHHH it's finally posted! I had total hell with this chapter. This was supposed to be posted on Friday but I accidentally hit a button on my computer and the whole story got erased. I went into a deep depression for like two days XD Then I got distracted because Mulan, The lion king, and Beauty and the beast came on tv...but I'm better now. I'm sorry if this chapter didn't meet up to anyone's expectations...I really struggled posting this (stupid sensitive computer T_T)

In response to BVBlover4ever: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR LONG REVIEW! I love long reviews it gets me so happy and motivated. I understand what you mean about the age gap, but trust me Peter isn't that young. His age will be revealed soon. AND YES! FINALLY SOMEONE AGREES WITH ME. Hook is really cowardly in the Disney version. I secretly wish he'd be a tad bit more like Jack Sparrow. I'm not sure if Hook really needs to be in this story, but since you asked I'll try my best to fit him in :) I know that the guardians didn't really get to interact with the Lost boys in this chapter but that's ok, I promise that there will be plenty of that in the next chapter.

This chapter was re-edited because of too many mistakes (that's what I get for typing at late night hours) If you guys have any questions/comments please leave a review. I will also be correcting the previous chapters as well so don't be alarmed when you inbox is littered with old chapters.


	7. Smitten

Smitten

* * *

"Cupid's arrow is straight and sharp, never misses its mark."

-Dave Preston

* * *

"Wow! This is a smorgasbord."

Peter exclaimed as he happily flew to an empty seat at the dining table. The Lost boys followed after him, climbing into the available seats. Jack sat down beside Peter and watched how the boys practically drooled over the table full of food. Freshly grilled salmon, drumsticks, macaroni and cheese, mashed potatoes, steamed vegetables, and so much more was all spread out along the brown wooden table.

"The food looks amazing, Jack. Do you eat like this every night?"

Jack chuckled and shook his head. "No. I ate like this every night I'd be so stuffed I wouldn't be able to fly correctly."

Peter laughed and Jack found himself smiling. He loved Peter's laugh, he knew he had mentioned that a million times already, but he truly meant it. The guardian reached out to hold Peter's hand beneath the table. The red head glanced down at their linked hands as a blush arose to his cheeks. He stared back at Jack through his eye lashes, a shy look took over his features. His fingers curled around the winter spirits and he smiled, showing off his sparkly white teeth and cute dimples.

"I see,"

"Well, it doesn't look like the rest of the group will be here anytime soon, so why don't we play a game to pass the time?"

"We wanna play!"

The lost boys said in unison. Jack nodded and tapped his chin in though, "How about a game of hide and seek?"

* * *

By the time the guardians arrived everyone was worn out. They had played for approximately thirty minutes, running up and down the halls non-stop. North seemed to notice along with the rest of the guardians, but simply paid it no mind. "Now that everyone is at table, let us all feast!" North grinned and planted himself in the giant wooden chair.

"Yay!"

The boys were ecstatic, nearly climbing onto the table to grab a hold of the drumstick chicken, and various other foods. They were really hungry from running, and they were so accustomed to eating like this at home that they didn't have any proper training when they ate around others. Jack shook his head, feeling slightly embarrassed by their lack of table etiquette.

"Pst…boys, manners,"

The six of them froze, dropping their food back onto their plates. They sat back into their seats and apologized.

"Sorry mom."

Bunny's ears seemed to perk up upon hearing this. The winter spirit groaned and slapped his hand onto his face, his cheeks reddening by the minute. "Wait a minute…do my ears deceive me? Did they just call you mom?" The Easter Bunny nearly fell out of his seat from laughing so much. The six boys stared at Bunny in confusion, Peter glared, and Toothiana giggled, bouncing up and down in her seat. Jack took a spoonful of macaroni and shoved in his mouth, trying to avoid all questions that arose. North merely cleared his throat and shook his head.

"So…where are you all from?"

Peter was the first to speak up, "We're from Neverland!" The four guardians stared at Peter with furrowed eyebrows. Peter folded his arms, seeming disappointed, "What? Haven't you heard of Neverland before?"

"…I thought Neverland was just a myth."

Jack smirked, "It's not…I've been there myself and it's the most beautiful place I've ever seen in my whole entire life." Toothiana gasped, fluttering over to Jack in a hurry. Her eyes were lit with amazement and curiosity.

"I can't believe you children have been living up there all this time and we have never known." North said, rubbing his chin with furrowed eye brows. "This is astonishing! Tell me, are there others up there that are like you as well?"

Peter grinned, "Well, there's the mermaids, and the pirates, the ol 'codfish, the fairies, Heh, Oh! And the Indians…but that's about it." The red head bit into the loaf of bread as he tried to think of anyone else who came to mind.

"Blimey! All this time we've been delivering presents and Easter eggs, and not once have we thought about the possibility of there being other worlds out there. Where is Neverland, mate?"

"Second star to the right-"

Jack grinned, crossing his arms. He was becoming accustomed to these questions. He felt a bit cocky since he was more knowledgeable about Neverland than the other guardians.

"And straight on till morning!" Peter finished. The two shared a look, and if one were to look close enough, you would be able to see the smile hidden in their eyes. The two stayed like that for quite a while, and Bunny was the one to interrupt them.

"Ahem, shall we return to the subject? Or do you two want to get a room?"

Jack and Peter's face grew red as they turned their attention away from each other. The white haired teen rubbed the back of his neck, his gaze cast down to the ground as he tried to hide the blush that lit up his pale face. "Bunny!" Toothiana hissed. She knew the Guardian was pushing his luck; he had already embarrassed the two earlier in the hallway. "Don't mind him! Now…tell me, how would one get there exactly?"

Tinkerbell flew up to Tooth, and spread out her arms, waving them frantically. She began to talk and Tooth nodded her head, she seemed to understand every word.

"You understand Tink?"

Jack was amazed, as much as he tried to understand the little fairy's language he managed to fail every time. "Of course I understand her! We're both fairies after all. She said that you need to fly to get there, and you need pixie dust as well?"

"Tink's pixie dust can help you fly, as long as you believe." Slightly said, "But if you don't believe then you can't fly!" The rest of the lost boys nodded in agreement, nearly finished eating the pile of food that was once their plate.

"I wonder how long it would take to get there by sleigh...if that's even possible."

"Oh trust me the scenery is just amazing! You'll be so absorbed in looking around that time won't matter anymore."

Toothiana grinned as the dreamy look returned in her eyes. "Oh, that sounds wonderful, just think of all the teeth that haven't been collected! I sure do hope everyone flosses and brushes at least twice a day. If they don't they'll have cavities and no one wants those! Oh dear, I'll have to bring a huge pile of floss with me-"

Jack laughed as he listened to Tooth rant on and on. He knew for sure that she would love Neverland. "Oh guys, there is one small thing I forgot to mention. Neverland is a place where you don't age. You could live there forever and never grow old."

"A place of immortality…"

Bunny said with mild interest shining within his green eyes. Sandy on the other hand opened his mouth in shock; he made a bunch of images flash quickly above his head. No one really understood what he was trying to say so they did not comment, causing the Sandman to puff out his cheeks in frustration, small flicks of golden sand moved with him.

North scratched his head, trying to digest all of the newly found information. "Peter, I don't mean to be nosy but, how long have you been in Neverland?"

Peter hummed to himself, absentmindedly floating out of habit. "You know, I don't recall. I just know that I came to Neverland when I was a baby, after that I never really paid attention to the time or years. When you're in Neverland you leave all of your cares behind, all that matters is the here and now. "

"Urg, I'm full, I can't eat another bite." Nibs said while rubbing his belly. The other boys nodded in agreement. But North, who had already planned to bring in a large platter of dessert pouted upon hearing this.

"That's too bad, we have dessert as well, and we were hoping that you all would be able to have some."

The boy's ears seemed to perk up at the mention of sweets and they sat up. "W-We have a little space left!" The twins chimed in together. They were children after all, so it wasn't surprising that they had changed their minds so quickly. The elves came in with four silver platters of freshly baked chocolate cake, cookies, and a variety of donuts.

The boy's eyes seemed to light up when they saw all of the sweets. Jack bit his lip, his motherly instincts taking over. "North, I don't think it's a good idea to let them eat all of those sweets. You don't want them bouncing off the walls do you?"

"Oh Jack, give me break, a little chocolate can't do much harm."

* * *

"Ah,"

Jack sighed in content as he let the warm water roll over his body. He surprisingly still liked to take warm showers, even though he was a winter spirit. Perhaps it was a habit that he had when he was still human and it just stuck with him. Showers always cleared his mind, especially when he was conflicted. Lately all he could think about was Peter. The boy flooded his mind like a plague. The young guardian wasn't sure what his feelings were for Peter, if one were to ask him he wouldn't be able to explain it, but he did know that he wanted nothing more than to be around him. He noticed the little things about Peter that someone else probably wouldn't. He cherished every second like it would be his last. Jack scrunched up his nose when he realized how girly he sounded.

"Gosh, I sound like a teenage girl."

Shaking his head to rid himself of the thoughts, he shut off the shower and grabbed a towel, drying his body thoroughly. He slipped on his boxers and newly bought pajamas. Jack turned the knob and swung the door open. He dried his hair with a towel and when it felt like his white locks were dry enough, he tossed it in the hamper. Jack turned his attention to Peter who was playing his flute. It was a catchy little tune.

"I didn't know you played the flute."

"I only play it a little, it clears my mind and-"Peter stopped midway into his sentence, nearly chocking when his eyes landed on Jack's bare skin. The albino's skin was pale and absolutely flawless. His chest and stomach was lean and sculpted perfectly. The guardian had abs from years of working, he wasn't completely ripped, but Peter liked it that way. He traced the curve of Jack's muscles with his eyes, admiring how beautiful the winter spirit looked. Peter bit down on his lips, wanting nothing more than to run his hands along the skin, to trace every curve with his delicate fingers.

Jack suddenly felt his ego boost from Peter's reaction. A smirk practically crawled onto his lips. "You like what you see?" Peter seemed to snap out of his trance when he heard Jack's voice, but it wasn't until several seconds later that he actually processed what Jack had said to him. The red head began to stutter incoherent words and his face turned scarlet, rivaling a tomato. Jack couldn't help but chuckle at how utterly adorable Peter looked.

"God, you're so adorable."

Peter quickly averted his gaze to the ground and crossed his arms, his blush still blazing on his cheeks. "Like I haven't heard that before, now p-put a shirt on," His hands groped the sheets, looking for Jack's abandoned pajama shirt. When he found it he tossed it to Jack who easily caught the article of clothing and pulled it over his head. Jack preferred to sleep shirtless, it was more comfortable for him. But if Peter desired it, then he didn't mind. "Alright, if you wish it, _pumpkin," _Peter's brown eyes narrowed at the teasing nickname, his eye brow twitching in irritation.

"Why thank you, darling _wife."_

The side of Jack's mouth twitched in annoyance. The two stared at each other for quite a while, both teens were determined not to break eye contact, and suddenly the two broke out into fits of laughter. "W-What are we doing?" Jack asked in between laughs. Peter wiped at his eyes, a vibrant smile showing on his face.

"I should be asking you the same question."

Jack sighed in content, letting himself fall backwards into the soft pillow. He stared up at Peter; his cerulean eyes searched almond brown ones, looking for unsolved answers with his irises. Jack let a sigh fall past his lips.

"…Peter?"

"Hm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

A smile grew onto Peter's pink lips, "Sure, ask away!" The way the red head's eyes lit up made Jack's heart throb. He had said it without a hint of hesitation. It made the older of the two feel so warm inside knowing that he trusted him so much.

"How old are you exactly?"

The younger boy pouted upon hearing this, and Jack knew that age was a touchy subject for him. Peter never mentioned his age, so it was natural for him to be curious. "Well…how old do I look?" Jack groaned, slapping his hand onto his face.

"Peter…can't you just tell me?"

"Now where is the fun in that?"

Jack's eye brows furrowed. He just couldn't understand Peter. Why did he want to keep his age a secret? And why was he so obsessed about not growing up? There was nothing wrong with aging, at least in his eyes there wasn't. The winter spirit had his whole life planned out, of course this was before he had died and became a guardian. He wanted to marry someone fun, adventurous and feisty, someone who was passionate about the things that they loved. He wanted to have two or three children, watch them grow, and eventually die in his old age. But that dream had shattered a long time ago, trampled on, and thrown into the sea of forgetfulness. He was immortal now, he had a duty.

"How about we make a deal?"

Peter drew his attention to Jack, his eye brow rising in curiosity. "What type of deal?"

"Each day I'll tell you one thing about myself, and in return you tell me one thing about yourself, that way we will more about each other. "

The red head nodded his head in agreement, "Sounds fun!" Jack smiled at how enthusiastic Peter was. Perhaps he would finally find out about Peter's age, he didn't know why…but he had suddenly became so interested in knowing it, it was almost as if finding it out would determine their fate, their future.

"Can we start now?!"

"Aren't you tired?"

Peter shook his head, a big smile resting on his lips. "Not at all, I'm wide awake, besides I was kind of looking forward to spending this whole weekend alone with you, just the two of us you know? We're always around the boys and I feel like we don't have enough alone time."

The winter spirit felt his cheeks warm up and his heart flutter. Peter spoke as if they were a married couple. "R-Really? I-I mean I was sort of wishing for the same thing too, don't get me wrong I love the boys but alone time sounds nice too."

A smile tugged at Peter pink lips, he was somehow relieved that Jack felt the same way. The speed of his heart maxed out to the highest level. Like a car speeding down an endless highway, never once faltering. He felt confused on the inside. His mind couldn't comprehend why his body reacted so much towards Jack. Jack was only a person, a friend…so why did his heart beat so rapidly around him? Why did his face become so flustered when the winter spirit merely did so much as touch him?

"Peter? Hey, are you even listening?"

"Huh?!"

The albino chuckled, ruffling Peter's hair in the process. "I was telling you something about myself." Peter's eyes widened as he shook himself from his thoughts. He listened to Jack but quickly zoned out again when his brown eyes fixated on the guardians lips. Jack's lips were perfect in Peter's eyes. They were pink, with a blue hue to it. It looked so soft, and for a split second he tried to imagine his lips on Jack's, he pictured how it would feel, how he would taste.

"-because even though I don't have to eat, I always find myself going back to it because it's just so darn good, you know-"

"Have you ever kissed anyone before?"

The question was so sudden, catching Jack off guard. "E-Excuse me?" Peter's face grew red again when he realized how rude that was of him. Jack was talking to him about something completely different, and there he went interrupting him about a personal question that didn't need to be answered at all.

"Ah, sorry I-that was a stupid question, you don't have to answer me." The red head groaned internally. Why was it that Peter was the only person on this planet to make him stutter? Peter couldn't understand it, he was never shy, never embarrassed, and yet here he was redder than a rose.

"N-No it's alright. I've only ever kissed Toothiana, but that was on the cheek so I guess that doesn't count, ha. What about you, have you ever kissed anyone?"

Peter shook his head, casting his gaze to the grey silk sheets. "No. Wendy almost kissed me, but Tink ruined that for me, her jealousy got the best of her, heh…I-I've always been curious to what it would feel like to kiss someone. I've seen it so many times in fairytales and stories but it's not the same unless you try it." It was quiet for several moments until Peter heard the sheets rustle. He brought his eyes up and gasped when he saw how close Jack was.

"J-Jack?"

"What if-what if I gave you your first kiss?"

Jack was no fool, he had a plan. If all went well and they did end up kissing, then he would be able to tell what his feelings were for Peter. If Jack felt something during the kiss, anything at all, then would know that he had feelings for Peter…on the on the other hand, if he didn't feel anything then he would simply brush off his weird emotions and forget about it.

"R-Really I mean I-you-you aren't creeped out about the fact that we're both g-guys?"

Jack chuckled, brushing strands of Peter's red hair back into place. "In all honesty snowflake, it doesn't matter to me. I've been called mommy at least sixty times this week, if that doesn't bother me then nothing will."

"O-Ok then,"

"Are you sure you want to do this though? I mean, you could always wait. There are billions of pretty girls out there; I don't want to be remembered as the guy that stole your first kiss-"

"No, I want you to kiss me!"

Jacks eyes widened at the sudden outburst, but it was quickly wiped away and gentle smile graced his lips. Could it be? Could Peter possibly have the same feelings as Jack? The guardian shook his head, wasting no more time. Jack gently grasped Peter's chin in his palm leaning forward with half lidded eyes, and faces so close that they could feel each other's breath. The winter spirit's finger brushed gently against Peter's cheek, before closing the few inches that was separating them. Cool lips pressed against warm pink one's that only belonged to Peter. Jack immediately felt a ripple of electricity erupt within him. Unlike anything he had ever experienced. Who knew that this boy, Peter Pan, could make him feel like this; slow and inexperienced, Peter returned the kiss moving his lips in sync with Jack's. And for the first time in his immortal life Jack felt hot, like a furnace. He felt wired, almost as if there were circuits within in him that was suddenly jolted awake, bringing him to life. Peter's fingers made their way up into Jack's white hair, tangling themselves within the strands. The albino's hand traveled down Peter's chest, and rested on his waist, drawing the boy even closer to him. The two fell down onto the mattress, Peter's red hair splaying across the pillow.

"Mm."

The tiny moan that escaped Peter's lips seemed to hit the core of Jack's stomach. Erupting dozens of butterflies, it felt like his stomach were doing summersaults. He wanted to hear more of those delicious moans come from Peter, so he deepened the kiss, angling his face in just the right position.

"Hn,"

Peter's small hand grabbed at back of Jack's shirt, gripping the cotton fabric. "J-Jack…" Jack immediately pulled away when he realized that they hadn't stopped to breathe for quite a while, and Peter whined at the loss. Jack took this as an opportunity to look upon the boy in front of him. There Peter lay with his red hair tousled and sprawled out all over the pillow. His almond brown eyes look clouded with desire, cheeks colored their usual red, and pink lips parted, his chest rising up and down as he breathed heavily. It was an arousing sight really, unlike anything Jack had ever seen.

That was when he knew. The truth hit him like a freight train. He was smitten, hit by cupid himself…bitten by the love bug.

"W-Was I any good?"

Peter regained composure, smiling with half-lidded eyes. "You were amazing," He brought his fingers up to touch his lips. Jack tasted of cool mints, it was refreshing. "It felt great and-"He stopped mid-way to yawn, "Completely wonderful…" Peter pulled the blankets over himself, finally feeling the weight of sleep pressing heavily against his eyes. A smile came to Jack's lips as he watched his love drift off to sleep. The young guardian lay down beside Peter, pulling the covers over his own body and placing his forehead against the sleeping boy.

"Sweet dreams, pumpkin."

Those were the last words spoken before the Sandman's golden sand slithered beneath the doors and over to the teenage boys, filling their dreams with light.

* * *

**A/N: **AIYA! I am so happy that this is finished. I'm so sorry for the long wait, don't hate me for it, it's the school's fault for the long delay, but anyways, I have rewarded you all with a heated/sexy ending, so from here on out things are really going to start picking up. Thank you all for your beautiful reviews, and your patience XD I'm thankful that you've stayed with me for this long. Also, since June is almost here and I'll soon be out of school, you can expect faster updates. ^ ^

In response to-

**tunasnotfood: **Thank you very much, I'm happy that you like my story, I try my best but I'm far from perfect XD. And I understand what you mean about the 'first person' it gets a little annoying after a while, which is why I chose not to use it for this story.

**prince0904: **I agree! Jack and Peter are the cutest little things, I love them a lot~ and thank you for being so kind.

**Wonderland Massacre: **Oh, but I'm not amazing or brilliant, it's very flattering though . I'm just a fan, just like the rest of you.

**Fox Loves Shinigami: **I know the buildup is a killer, which is why I took a risk and added the scene at the end. From now on there should be a lot of action, at least I hope :) And thank you~

**Graffiti -Kami: **You know, that is a very good question. Yes, Captain Hook will be in this story, in fact he will be making an appearance _very _soon! I mentioned before in the earlier chapters that everyone in Neverland can see Jack, so yes, Captain Hook will be able to see him.

**KHS Production: **Thank you very much, that's so sweet of you 3

**Animelover1002: **You're absolutely right, Peter and Jack are similar, and that was one of the reasons why I had to pair them up. Although slightly different personality-wise, they both share the same wild and carefree attitude, just like you said. I'm glad that you found my story, and I hope this long chapter (8 pages) made up for the shorter ones. :D

**Brye:** My dear, I couldn't imagine leaving this story unfinished, it has some potential, and quite a bit of people like it, so I can't just stop updating. It would break my heart and theirs ;A; But thank you for your concern, and the nice compliment.

If any of you have a question/comment please message me or leave a review~


	8. Discord

Discord

* * *

"My tongue will tell the anger of my heart, or else my heart concealing it will break."

- William Shakespeare

* * *

"Ngn,"

The winter spirit watched as Peter cuddled up against him. He had been awake for some time now, but instead of getting up he found it more amusing to stare at the boy as he rolled around and talked in his sleep. Peter looked like a tiny kitten curled up beneath the silk sheets. It was the cutest sight his cerulean eyes had ever laid eyes on. Peter's head was nestled on Jack's chest, one hand practically draped around the guardian's right shoulder. Jack could only wonder what Peter was dreaming about, there was a smile plastered on the boy's face, and every once in a while a content sigh would escape his pink lips.

When the albino's eyes fixated upon Peter, he took in his facial expression. There was a peaceful and serene look resting on the red heads face. Seeing Peter this way made Jack feel all the more comfortable, he couldn't keep the smile from tugging at the corner of his lips. His pale hand reached out to touch Peter, caressing his warm and very soft cheek. Jack's icy touch must have pulled Peter out of his sleep because several seconds later his eyes fluttered open.

"Mm…Jack? Good morning."

The guardian snapped out of his trance and smiled down at Peter, "Good morning sunshine. Did you sleep well?"

Peter grinned and nodded, stretching his limbs as a small yawn escaped his lips. "I had a sweet dream; it was about-"His cheeks flushed and he shook his head, "N-Never mind, it was a silly dream, nothing worth talking about."

Jack stared at the red head out of curiosity. "Peter I-"He wanted to tell Peter how he wanted to get into his head, to try and comprehend the tempest of emotions that he hid so well within his heart. Sometimes the guardian tried to understand how Peter could smile and laugh like he didn't have a care in the world, when in reality he was holding on to a memory of a more happier time that he wanted nothing more than to go back to, to relive. He knew that he would have to wait. Patience was the key when dealing with Peter. That was one thing he had learned so far since he met the boy. He would just have to accept that.

"Are you hungry?"

"I sure am."

The red head grinned and flew up from beneath the covers. "I'll race ya to the kitchen!"

Jack smirked, he knew they would most likely get scolded for flying inside, but when he was with Peter he couldn't care less. The boy brought out the animal in him, like a wild white tiger ready to pounce…ready to spring at any given minute.

"Alright, but don't throw a fit when I win."

"So what are we going to do today, Jack?"

"I was thinking about heading to an amusement park, we can bring the Lost boys along with us," The winter spirit bit into his chocolate muffin, savoring the taste.

"What's an amusement park?"

Cerulean eyes went wide with shock. "You've never heard of an amusement park? Well then I most definitely have to take you now. It's so much fun and-oh God Peter, it's like a big adventure park with rides and food-"

Almond eyes lit up, the familiar breath taking smile returning to his lips. "I live for adventure!" There was a thrill in Peter's eyes. Jack had been realizing this more and more as each day passed. And the question arose, the nagging feeling that kept tempting him to find out why Peter wanted to hold onto his childhood. Shaking the thoughts from his head, he rested his chin in the palm of his hand, tightly grasping his staff in the other.

"So, I believe todays your turn to tell me a fact about yourself."

The red head folded his arms, plopping himself onto the marble counter. "I like stories, lots of them. And you haven't read us a single book since we've met. You're turning out to be a horrible mother."

Jack chuckled holding up his hands in defense. "Hey, you have to give me some credit, I thought I was doing a pretty good job so far…besides, I'm not used to taking care of six children and a cranky husband."

Peter stuck out his tongue, wriggling his nose at the winter spirit with a heart-warming smile. "…I miss stories…you know, the ones with the princess's and princes that always get the happy endings. I haven't been read to in so long, not since Wendy-"Peter didn't complete his sentence; instead he drifted his gaze to the ground, and then quickly brought his brown eyes back up, instantly changing the subject.

"So what time are we going?"

"…Peter,"

It pained Jack to see how sensitive Peter was when it came to Wendy. The mere mention of her name would make the boy rigid and distant, even if they were inches away from each other. "Well, we can go as soon as the boys are ready. Speaking of which, it's a little too quiet in here don't you think?"

The red head flew over to the refrigerator, eying it; seconds later he spotted the pink note pinned to the freezer door with a purple magnet. "Hey Jack, the Tooth Fairy left a note,"

The albino flew over to Jack with furrowed eye brows. "What does it say?" He leaned over Peter's shoulder, eyes quickly scanning over Toothiana's perfect script.

_Good morning sleepy heads!_

_By the time you read this we'll most likely be long gone. You two were sleeping so soundly that I couldn't find it within myself to wake you guys up. The Guardian's and I have taken the Lost boys out to have some fun, we'll be back later on, which means you two have the place all to yourself. Play nice, and don't make a mess~_

_Oh and P.S. I took Tink with us, she was hard to persuade, but I eventually got through to her. _

_Love: Toothiana_

Jack turned to Peter with a smirk, "Looks like it's just the two of us." Peter turned his head to look at Jack, a playful look twinkling in his eyes.

"Looks like it,"

The guardian's thoughts instantly went back to the previous night, and the heated kiss that they had shared. He found himself wanting to do it again, to feel those soft pink lips meld against his, to feel the strong furnace burn deep within the pit of his stomach once more. Jack wanted to relive those minutes all over again; to return to his moment of pure bliss. He took a hold of the red head's hand, floating up into the air. "Come on, I want to show you something."

* * *

"Gee, I've never seen so many books in my life!"

"It's amazing isn't! The North Pole has one of the largest selections of books in the world, pick out anything you like."

That was all Peter needed to hear. The red head flew off in a hurry with his almond eyes wide with excitement.

"Well hello Jackson, it's been a while hasn't it? I see you've made a new friend."

The albino drew his attention to an old woman who looked to be in her fifties. He already knew who the voice belonged to; after all she was the only woman that called him by his full first name. She had silver hair that was styled in a neat bun and rectangular glasses that framed her face well. Her eyes were a peculiar color, a mixture of green and grey. She was dressed in a warm looking knitted sweater that had snowflake patterns on it.

"Lucinda, it's good to see you again. Oh and that's Peter, can you believe that he's from Neverland?"

Lucinda wiped at her glasses with her handkerchief and squinted at the flying boy, her eyebrows knitting together. "Well bust my button, it's Peter Pan! Never in all of my years did I think I'd have the pleasure of meeting him."

Jack pouted, "Hey, I thought you were my biggest fan, I'm hurt Lucy." He held a hand to his heart, eyes glazed over with fake tears, making his cerulean eyes appear even bigger than they already were.

The old woman chuckled and playfully pushed Jack's shoulder. "Oh you, I'll always have a special place for you in my heart, Jackson. It's just that I was beginning to believe that perhaps Neverland wasn't all that real to begin with, but I stand corrected."

"Jack! Jack I've found a bunch of books that you can read to us!" The red head flew over to the albino, plopping twenty books into his hands, nearly sending the winter spirit toppling over onto the red carpet.

Jack could only stare in awe at the huge pile. He struggled to hold them all. "Gosh, Peter, are you sure you want to check all of these out at once?"_ The red head simply nodded, seeming absolutely positive about his decision. Jack carefully placed the stack of books onto the counter, reaching for the first book out of curiosity. It read:_

_Peter Pan _

"Peter…this book is all about you."

Placing two both hands on his hips Peter lifted his head with confidence, smiling at something only he understood. "I know, that's why I like it,"

Jack laughed at this and Lucinda chuckled, her eyes crinkling in the most delightful way. "Oh, so the books are true, you're a cocky little thing aren't you?"

Almond eyes widened, noticing the woman behind the counter for the first time. "Who're you?" The women straightened her glasses, patting down her ankle-length skirt.

"Lucinda Del Rey. Please to meet your acquaintance Peter Pan. I'm the Librarian of the North Pole."

"Well then, pleasure to meet you Lucinda." Peter removed his green hat, bowing his head. Lucinda giggled and curtsied.

"I met Lucy a while back. She knows everything about history of these books, so if you ever need help she's the person to come to." Jack smiled, gesturing to his old friend. "Is it alright if we check out all of these books at once?"

"Certainly, and take your time with them, lately it's been empty around here. Teenagers hardly come to read here now that they have those electronics of theirs, but oh I'm rambling again." One by one she scanned the barcode on the back of the each book, setting them on a neat pile on the counter. "Alright boys, you're all set."

"Great, well ma'am, I'll see you around." Peter grabbed half of the books, leaving a couple on the counter for Jack to carry, as he moseyed on out of the door. Jack watched as the red head left, a sweet smile sporting his lips.

Lucinda waited until Peter was out of ear shot before pulling Jack close to her. "Jackson, is there something you need to tell me?"

Cerulean eyes drifted upwards, eye brows furrowing in thought. "Uh, no, not that I know of, why do you ask?" The woman folded her arms, lips set in a thin line.

"Jackson Overland Frost, I may not have twenty/twenty vision, but I am very familiar with the look you just gave Peter. You're in love aren't you!?" She practically gushed at him, intertwining her pale fingers together.

The winter spirit felt the heat rise to his cheeks upon hearing this. How is it that he had only just discovered his feeling for Peter, while everyone else could see it right away? In a way, it frustrated him.

"Are the feelings mutual?"

Jack sighed, leaning against the counter. "That's the thing…I-I don't know if he feels the same way, I mean there are some times where there were hints thrown here and there but, this is Peter were talking about, he's difficult to understand at times. And then there's Wendy, he hasn't completely gotten over her yet, so it's hard because he's still holding onto a memory."

The white haired woman pouted, "Jack, there are times when risks are just worth taking. I know you don't want to ruin whatever friendship you've built in the past, but if you just sit here and wait you'll never know and you'll regret that decision for the rest of your life. Take it slow, and try to move at his pace so it doesn't feel rushed. I'll tell you what, I have two tickets to an indoor amusement park that I've been saving for a special occasion, but I've never gotten the chance to use the darn things, so I want you two to put them to good use."

Jack could only gape in shock. This was why he loved Lucinda so dearly. She was the grandmother figure that he never had in his life. She was wise, and never judged him for his choices. He could always count on her to be there for him.

"Jack, hurry up!"

Lucinda placed the golden tickets in Jacks hand and patted his arm. "Go on then, I want you to think about what I told you earlier, and wipe that flabbergasted look off of your face." A smile grew onto the guardian's lips; shaking his head he quickly thanked her, giving her a big hug. Grabbing the remainder of the books, he scurried out of the library waving his free hand in the air.

"I'll come back and tell you how everything went. Thanks again."

She waved back, clutching her knitted sweater in her other hand, and long after the winter spirit was gone she whispered to herself,

"Best wishes."

* * *

"Oi, mates, that's cheating, now do it properly!"

"But we don't wanna," tears brimmed the twins eyes, lips quivering and all. Bunny saw this and immediately held his paws out in defense. He wasn't good with crying children, especially the loud ones.

"Hey now, don't cry,"

"We miss mommy!"

"But we just recently got here."

"We wanna go back to mommy!"

Bunny sighed, grumbling beneath his breath, "Bloody hell, I should've never agreed to this. They want Frostbite not me. But no, Tooth claims they need alone time."

"OH! You said a bad word!"

Toothiana gasped and she fluttered over to them, "Bunny, what did I tell you about language around the children."

"I-I didn't-"

"Come along boys, you can play with the toys the Yeti's built for you over here."

The Easter Bunny slapped his paw onto his face, plopping down on a nearby stool. "This is gonna be a long day."

"Now children, pay attention, to make toy air plane you need to have correct pieces in order for it to work properly. Toothiana will help if you need assistance, Sandy will show visual diagrams, and Bunny will…continue to sit there."

The Lost boy seemed to be having some fun. The activity occupied them for the mean time. The elves came wobbling in with plates, their bells ringing with every movement they made. North's oceanic eyes lit up when his eyes laid on the big chocolate chip cookies and milk.

"Oh! Snack time, everyone take five!"

* * *

"Haha, Jack, this is so much fun!"

The red head lifted both arms up as the roller coaster did another drop. The guardian laughed, throwing his arms up as well. He felt so happy, so free. The two had been going on rides non-stop. It felt great to not have to worry about anything but having a good time. The wind flew through his white locks, and the winter spirit found himself closing his eyes, enjoying the breeze.

"Hey, it's snowing."

Jack opened his eyes, looking up to see light snowfall. There were several gasps throughout the park, and the albino bit his lip. "Whoops, that's my fault, guess I got a little too happy."

Reddish eye brows rose in surprise. "You made it snow by accident?" Peter had thought that the winter spirit had full control of his powers. It almost seemed unrealistic for one such as him to make a mistake like that.

"Sometimes my emotions get the best of me, and the snow slips." Jack lifted his staff, twirling it in the air making the light snow cease from falling.

Peter chuckled, and for a moment Jack almost mistook it for a giggle. "Gee, I thought that you had full control over your powers, but somehow seeing you slip up like that is really-really adorable."

Blue eyes went wide with cheeks as red as a rose. Jack opened his mouth to respond but he found that he was only speaking a series of incoherent sentences, in other words-pure gibberish. This only caused the younger boys laughter to increase. Too absorbed in his own embarrassment, he didn't even notice that the ride had stopped.

"Come on, let's go on this one!" Peter led Jack the huge Ferris wheel that towered over all of the rides. The albino let out a content sigh, happy that they were going on something soothing. He needed time to clear his head, and perhaps talk to Peter about his feelings.

"Wow, this is a great view," The red head propped his elbow on the ledge, resting his chin on the palm of his hand. "I wonder what the Tink and the Lost boys are doing right about now." From the look on his face Jack could tell that Peter was getting lost in his thoughts.

"Peter I...I was wondering."

"Hm?"

Chocolate brown eyes met crystal blue, and for a moment Jack felt his breath hitch. Biting down on his pink lip, he averted his eyes, playing with the hem or his blue hoodie. "Do you remember when we-"Jack coughed, his cheeks reddening, "When he kissed the other night, did you happen to feel anything?"

Peter cocked his head to the side, his own face heating up as his thoughts flashed back to the events that transpired the previous night. "W-What do you mean?"

"I mean…like-did you feel any tingling sensation, in your stomach or heart?"

"Well y-yeah…does that mean something?"

Jack immediately shook his head, "F-Forget it, this was a stupid idea, I shouldn't have even asked." All of the certainty he had mere moments ago had shattered. Peter was the first and only person he had ever fallen in love with throughout his whole life, he was frightened; he didn't want to face rejection.

"Jack, something's bothering you, why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

"I-I can't…you may not look at me the same if I do."

"What could be so bad to make me look at you differently? You can tell me anything." Peter's voice softened, with wide brown eyes. Placing a warm hand on top of Jack's cold one, he looked up, trying to meet Jack's gaze. "Please?"

Unable to resist the begging tone in Peter's voice Jack took a deep breath, "Alright, what's bothering me is that I'm in love with someone…my heart beats so fast when I'm around this person, and I can't stop thinking about them. I love their smile, their laugh, everything about them just makes my world go round, but I don't know if this person loves me back."

Peter's whole body seemed to go rigid, he suddenly felt angry at this person that Jack spoke of. How dare this person steal Jack's heart, it wasn't fair. Peter knew it was selfish of him to not want to share Jack, but that's how it has always been with him. "Do I know this person?"

Jack nodded, "Yeah, in fact you know this person very well." The winter spirit immediately picked up the change in Peter's mood; his usual bright eyes looked dark and distant. The albino blinked a couple times as he watched the red head fold his arms. For a moment it almost looked as if he were jealous.

"Is she pretty?"

Jack decided to play on Peter's emotions for a bit, just to see how he would react. "Who said it was a girl?" Peter's eyes went wide and he stuttered for a bit.

"A-A boy, you're in love with a boy?" For some unknown reason this newly found knowledge only angered him more. But then he had to stop and think. Jack had said that he already knew the person he was in love with, but he didn't have many male friends that he knew all that well besides the Lost boys. "What's he like?"

Jack smiled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, he's brave, fun to be around, adventurous, he's cocky, but I admire how caring he becomes when involving his friends. And gosh-he just has this way of smiling with his eyes, and then he has this dazzling smile that just lights up my whole world!"

Peter could only listen in envy, oblivious to the obvious hints that Jack threw his way. Part of him wanted to be this lucky person that Jack spoke so highly of. He questioned himself, wanting nothing more than to know why he was feeling jealous towards this person. The possibility of him having feelings for Jack felt weird, for he had never felt that way towards another male, but it was his only solution.

It wasn't long before the ride had ended, and they were back on the ground. The tension between the two was a little thick, both teens were lost within their own thoughts but Jack didn't want things to stay that way, so he spoke up. "Are you hungry? We can get some ice cream and head back to North's place,"

"What's ice cream?"

The guardians face lit up, "I'll show you!"

* * *

"Mhm, this is delicious!"

That dazzling smile that Jack had come to love so much was back on Peter's face. The winter spirit took a spoon full of his vanilla ice cream, watching as Peter stuffed the chocolate flavored treat into his mouth. The red head bounced up and down in his seat, savoring the taste. Bystanders looked at the two teens, mumbling and giggling at them.

"Do you want to try mine?"

Jack held out a spoon for Peter. "Chocolate tastes good, but Vanilla does too." Peter's face glowed red for a bit, before he timidly ate from Jack's spoon. The thought of him eating from a spoon that Jack's lips had already touched made him flustered.

"Why, it's just as good as the chocolate one!"

The albino laughed, "Pete, you have a little something-here I'll get it." He licked his thumb and wiped at the corner of Peter's lip, removing the spot of ice cream that had managed to get on his face.

"Jack,"

Peter practically whined out of embarrassment. This only amused Jack to no end. "Well it's getting late, we should start heading back." The red head nodded, rubbing his eyes with a small yawn escaping his lips. Jack noticed this, "You're tired… do you want me to carry you?"

Peter felt the weight of sleep on his eyes, but shook his head. "No I-I can fly back." Jack gave him a pointed look, not buying his lie one bit. He picked up both of their emptied cups, throwing them away in the black trash can. The winter spirit tugged on the sleepy boy's wrist, dragging him outside.

"Here, climb on my back."

"But Jack-"

"No buts, I'm not going to allow you to fly in that state. Do you know what would happen if I let you do that? You'll fall asleep while flying and you'll land in a different state."

"Fine,"

Peter climbed onto the guardian's back, wrapping his arms around his neck. Jack wrapped his arms beneath the younger boy's thighs, holding onto him securely. He walked out of the front entrance of the indoor amusement park, and did a quick once over, making sure that no one was looking before he took off into the night sky.

* * *

"We're back!"

Jack called as he stepped into the big factory. Seconds later the lost boys came piling into the room. "Mommy!" They screamed, nearly in tears as they hugged Jack's legs.

"Shh, Peter's sleeping." He gestured to the sleeping boy on his back who was snoring lightly. He turned his attention back to the boys. "How was your day, did you have fun?" There were multiple answers, some good others bad.

"We missed you and Peter; it wasn't the same without you."

Jack smiled, wanting so badly to give them a big hug, but that was sort of impossible for him to do when he was holding onto Peter. "Aw, we missed you too; we can make up for lost time tomorrow. By the way, where are the guardians?"

"Ok, and they're sleeping, I think they're out of shape."

Slightly said, causing the rest of the boys in erupt in laughter. Jack laughed; he would have to remind himself to go take a picture of them sleeping later on.

"It's pretty late, why don't you boys go to your room, and I'll tuck you all in in a couple of minutes."

Jack trudged off down the corridor, opening the door to their bedroom. He laid Peter on the bed, removing the boy's shoes, placing a blanket over him.

"Now to tuck in the boys,"

He turned on his heel, and floated graceful to the boy's room. They were already in their pajamas, sitting up in their beds waiting for Jack's return. "Mum, we saw the books you brought, can you read us one?" Tootless held up one from the pile. Jack smiled, unable to resist the wide brown eyes and pouting lip. He nodding, taking the book from the youngest of the six boys. It read:

Sleeping Beauty

The guardian opened the book and began to read, "Long ago in a faraway land lived a king and his fair Queen. Many years had they longed for a child and finally their wish was granted. A daughter was born, and they called her Aurora. She was named after the dawn, for she filled their lives with sunshine. Then a great holiday was proclaimed throughout the kingdom so that all of high or low estate might pay homage to the infant princes-"

Jack stopped when a scream ran throughout the factory. He dropped the book, heart pounding. That was Peter's scream. He jumped up, telling the boys to remain where they were. Flying as quickly as he could, he threw the door open to see Peter standing with pure horror etched across his face.

"What-what is it? Did someone hurt you?"

He ran over to the boy, checking for cuts, but there was nothing, not one blemish could be found on his alabaster skin. "M-My face, I-I've changed Jack! We have to go back to Neverland!" Jack stared in confusion at Peter, he didn't comprehend what Peter was saying, but the more he stared at the boy, the more he began to understand.

Jack didn't know why he hadn't noticed it earlier, but there was definitely a change. Although it wasn't very noticeable at all, only one who looked at him constantly would be able to see the difference. His red eye brows were thicker, his button nose was narrower, his pointed ears looked shorter, and the length of his red hair grew an inch or two.

"Y-You've grown," He gasped out, Peter was only on earth for two days, and he had went through such a change in that sort amount of time.

"Jack, I can't stay here! We need to go back now! Neverland's magic can't reach me here, earth is making me age, making me-making me grow up!"

Jack sighed, nodding his head. All of the plans that he had were ruined now. The guardian placed both hands on Peter's shoulder's looking him straight in the eyes, "Alright we'll leave first thing in the morning, we can pack our bags and-"

"NO, I want to leave right this instant!"

"Peter, stop it, you're getting worked up over something that's not that serious, why are you so keen on not growing up? What's so bad about growing up!?" Jack felt his temper starting up; he was growing tired of Peter complaining about not wanting to grow up.

The red head glared, "Once you grow up you can never come back. Never, youth is the only thing I have to hold on to. Don't you see Jack? I don't have a family. My parents never looked for me so I could only assume that they didn't care about me! I don't want to grow up…if I do I'll be just like them! And that's the last thing that I want."

"…Peter,"

Jack was speechless, he felt guilty for letting his anger get the best of him. He finally understood why Peter reacted the way he did. He was hurt and upset towards his parents. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-I didn't know-"No matter what he said the nagging feeling in his stomach didn't leave him alone. For some reason he felt that Peter wouldn't forgive him, like his words no longer mattered.

"Well now you know, are you happy now?"

"Peter I didn't mean it, I'm sorry."

Jack reached out to touch him but Peter backed away. "You're just like Wendy, she went back to grow up, thinking it was a swell idea, but it's not. It's horrible. I knew I shouldn't have trusted you!"

The red head slipped on his shoes, flying to the nearby window. "Goodbye Jack. I hope you enjoy your life with that boy you're so in love with."

"Peter, wait-"

Jack ran after him, but by the time he reached the window the boy was long gone. Jack crumbled to the ground, tears leaking from his face. His threw his staff aside, roughly pulling on the roots of his white hair. His nails dug into the pale skin of his palm. The winter spirit let out an agonized cry that echoed into the night sky.

"What have I done?"

* * *

**A/N: **I nearly cried when I wrote that bottom scene, but it had to be done. And do not be discouraged; things will work out for them. I'm sure you all know that Peter says a lot of things he doesn't really mean when he's upset. Well I do have good news, tomorrow is my last day of school so I'll have time to write more now J in response to:

Fox Loves Shinigami: I'm glad you enjoyed the kissing scene, I'm sure you all have been anticipating it. And yes, I'm dying to tell his age too, but 'm trying to make everything flow together.

IvyIsn'tPoisonous: I'm glad you like my story, I find it heart wrenching and painful when I have to wait 20+ chapters for some action to happen, so that is why I moved things a little faster.

CuriouslyAlex13: Why thank you very much. I hope you enjoy more as you read the next few chapters J

Wonderland Massacre: Thanks~

Guest: I didn't give up on it, the new chapter is right here ^ ^

D.E: Urg, you just figured out exactly what I was going to do. And I wanted to keep it a secret and surprise everyone with it, but I guess the cat is out of the bag. I'm not mad at you, though; I guess we think alike, huh?

RedCity: I apologize for the late update. I'm still in school so that's why it's been a while.

Guest: You can spam all you want. I do not mind at all, I think it's cute when I see your reactions to certain things in the story.

avalongal316: Thank you very much~

Ok so two more things that are REALLY important. Wonderland Massacre brought it to my attention so I've decided to ask everyone. Would you like me to change this story to M-rated, or keep it T-rated? Leave your answer in my P.M. or you can leave a review.

And the second important thing is that I reached 54 reviews! I'm estatic, I didn't even know there were that many until I checked. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! FREE CANDY AND COOKIES FOR YOU ALL~


	9. A Fading Miracle

A Fading Miracle

* * *

"I broke your heart. Now barefoot I tread on shards."

-Vera Pavlova

* * *

"I-I'm such an idiot!"

Jack bared his teeth, tears leaking from his eyes. "…But I can't stay here, I have to go after him." He hastily wiped the tears from his face with the sleeve of his blue hoodie.

Tinker Bell was the first to reach the room; her blue eyes wild and frantic as she fluttered around looking for Peter. When she realized the object of her affection was no longer in the room the fairy turned her attention towards Jack. Normally at a time like this she would have beaten some sense into the guardian, scolding him for angering Peter, for this wasn't their first fight. But she knew better, she wouldn't obtain any information out of the boy if she was rough with him. The winter spirit looked broken, and distressed, but despite his appearance, there was still an obstinate look that glowed deep within his cerulean eyes.

The albino looked up when he noticed the pixie. Tinker Bell held out both her hands as if asking him what happened. "I-I messed up really bad Tinker Bell…Peter he-he left. He wanted to go back to Neverland because earth is somehow making him grow up, we got into a fight and-"Jack broke off, sighing all the while running a hand through his snowy white locks. "This is my entire fault, if only I hadn't yelled at him, then perhaps he'd still be here." The winter's spirits voice was hoarse, and it made Tinker Bell wince. One hand rested on her hip, while she wagged her index finger in Jack's face. He still didn't understand what she was saying, but he was positive it was along the lines of:

_Stop crying and be a man. Go out there and find Peter, jerk!_

If he wasn't so distressed he could have laughed. He should have known that he wouldn't get too much comfort from the pixie; after all she could have just been plain mean and ignored him. "He probably doesn't want to talk to me. He hates me, I was stupid not to realize why he didn't want to grow up sooner…he's hurting, Tink, and all this time I've been questioning him and-"The winter spirit stopped mid-sentence when the fairy let out an angry growl, violently smacking Jack on top of his head.

"Ow, alright, alright,"

"…Mum?"

The albino turned his attention towards the timid voice. The Lost boys where standing there in the doorway, concern etched all over their faces; seeing the boys like this made Jack straighten up and wipe at his already tear stained face. The guardian shook his head, a weak smile tugging at his lips.

"What am I doing? I'm Jack Frost,"

Jack turned to the lost boys, beckoning them to come closer. All six of them look frightened; their brown eyes searched the room only to come up empty.

"Mum, where's Peter?"

The winter spirit sighed, "Peter-Peter flew away. I'm not sure where he went, but Tink and I are going to go after him. I want you boys to stay here for the mean time."

"But, we want to help find Peter!"

The twins chimed in, but Jack shook his head disapprovingly. He didn't like the idea of all six of them coming along, it was already late as it; The only source of light in the dark sky was the brilliant moon.

"I know you all want to help, and trust me I wish you could come, after all you guys know Neverland much better than I do, but when circumstances like these pop up I have to be wise and think these things through. It'll be best if you stay here with Sandy, North, Tooth and Bunny."

"Oh alright then,"

Tootless had small tears brimming in the corner of his eyes, the situation seemed to have the biggest effect on him. "Come back safe ok, mum?" For a moment Jack almost burst into tears as well, but he held them back and embraced the boy in the skunk suite.

"Don't worry, I promise that I'll return safely,"

Jack felt a small tug of the ends of his hair. He turned his attention towards the direction and was met with piercing blue eyes that only belonged to Tink. The pixie pointed to herself; implying that she was being left out.

"Oh, and Tink too,"

The fairy gave a curt nod, folding her arms across her chest happily. One thing Jack admired about Tinker Bell was her strong will. Sure she could be mean, rough, jealous, and feisty (the list was practically endless) but she had a strong passion to protect her friends, the only ones who truly mattered to her…and in its own way, knowing that fact made Jack feel a sudden surge of confidence. He turned his gaze towards the other five lost boys who believed in what Jack had said mere seconds ago, but still looked concerned.

"Well, are you just going to stand there or are you going to give your mom a hug?"

Smiles lit up their faces, as they literally jumped the winter spirit, squeezing the air out of him. But he didn't mind, he enfolded all six of them, kissing their foreheads and bidding them a farewell for now.

_The next time you see me I'll have Peter joined at my hip. I don't care how long it takes, I'll get him back. That's a promise._

* * *

"Peter, stop it, you're getting worked up over something that's not that serious, why are you so keen on not growing up? What's so bad about growing up!?"

"…Peter,"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-I didn't know-"

All of these thoughts scrambled through Peter's mind in a haste, as he violently tore through the sky at an abnormal speed. He felt so many emotions raging within him. He felt angry, betrayed, resentful, but most of all…he felt abandoned. The feeling wasn't new- he had experienced it when Wendy Darling had left him. But the emotion had left him bitter and regretful.

The red head was so blinded by his rage that he wasn't aware of his surroundings, but that feeling changed instantly when Peter found himself right back on the comfort of his bed. He nuzzled his head in the fuzzy pillow; crying his heart out, once more letting his barrier- his shield drop-because there was no one was there to see him cry. No one was there to see him break. For once in his life he felt truly and utterly brokenhearted. Sure-he was hurt many times before, but somehow…the severity of this situation seemed much _worst_. Peter had actually believed that Jack was his savoir-his hero, the one that would take away all of the pain and hurt-the one that would make him forget about his past and replace it all with happiness. But he was wrong.

"I shouldn't…I shouldn't have trusted him, now I-I have to relive the pain all over again." He whispered hoarsely to himself. A sob erupted from his lips as fresh tears fell from his chocolate brown eyes. "I just want a fairy tale ending, like Cinderella or Aurora, even Snow White for Pete's sake!" Peter curled his body into ball, wrapping his arms securely around his legs, drawing his knees up to his heaving chest. Peter let out a whimper while quietly mumbling to himself,

"When will it be my turn to finally be happy with the way things are? No matter how many times someone comes along they always end up leaving me..."

And abruptly and out of the blue, a smooth voice whispered gently into Peter's ear. Startled, he jumped up, pulling out his dagger in one swift movement, quickly rubbing away the tears. When he realized it was only a fairly he lowered his weapon a little, but not completely. Not all fairies were kind, and not all of them had good motives.

"What do you want?!"

The red head's voice was full of venom, he was upset, and when he cried (which wasn't often at all) he didn't want _anyone _to be around to witness it. Tears were a sign of weakness to him, and he had far too much pride to allow someone to see him that way.

"I heard your cry so I've come to grant you your prayer."

The fairy was average-sized, just like all of the others that lived within Neverland; with skin so pale that it almost made her look sickly, her hair was black, rivaling that of a raven's feather, while her emerald eyes popped out against her complexion. There was a smirk that resided on her lips, one that did not look trust-worthy, and yet her eyes said otherwise. Those green emeralds drew him in in an almost hypnotizing way.

Peter shook his head, refocusing his attention. "What prayers? I didn't pray, and even if I did it wouldn't be to you!"

The pixie blinked innocently at the boy, taking a seat on top of his dresser; flattening her knee length green leaf dress. "If I recall correctly, I remember you saying you wanted a happy ending, am I right? Or were my ears playing tricks on me again?"

Sorrel eyes narrowed at the fairy, "Alright, so what if I did…it's not like _you_ can do anything about it." He put his dagger away not sensing any harm. If push came to shove he could always catch her with his hands, he was bigger than her after all.

"I'm a wishing fairy, Meaning I grant wishes to those who have endured a lot throughout their life time, I grant to those who feel like they're about to give up and have lost all hope, having nowhere else to turn. There aren't a lot of us around because our species is very rare."

"A wishing fairy, hm,"

Suddenly Peter was interested, and the raven haired pixie practically had to hold back a snicker. Peter leaned down in front of her, eyes wide with curiosity. He nudged her gently with his index finger.

"I've never heard of wishing fairy's in Neverland, and Tink never mentioned anything about it either."

Green eyes smiled kindly at the boy in front of her, "Well, it's like I said earlier, we are very rare, so it is possible that your friend hasn't heard of us." She pushed away his prodding finger, blowing stray strands of ebony hair away from her face.

"What type of wishes do you grant?"

"Anything your heart desires."

"Anything…."

Peter placed a hand on his chin, as he paced back and forth out of habit. He then stopped and placed both hands on his hips. "What's the catch? Surely you want something in return."

"No, nothing at all, it's my job to bring happiness to those who don't have it. Do you need help with your wish? I believe I can help you with it."

"How so?"

"I'll show you."

* * *

The scenery around him slowly began to shift and Peter found himself back in an all too familiar room. The fae sat atop of Peter's shoulder, "Do you recognize this house?" Peter could only gap and nod in response. Everything from the wallpaper, to the three beds lined up horizontally was recognizable to him.

"This-This is Wendy's room, but—but how?"

"This is all a vision- an illusion but I can make it a reality. There's a girl that you're in love with, her name is Wendy, correct?"

As if on cue, Wendy appeared in front of Peter, making him jump. This wasn't the grown up Wendy, it was the twelve year old her. "Wendy?" The boy reached out to brush his hand against her flawless ivory cheek, but she disappeared upon contact, reminding Peter that this was only an illusion.

"Isn't this what you want, for Wendy to be young again- for you and her to be together once more?" The pixie was a smooth talker, having dealt with situations like these thousands of times. "This could all be yours you know…that is if you're willing to wish for it. I can turn back the hands of time so that Wendy will be young again, and this time she won't leave you, I'll make it so that she'll never want to leave your side. So what do you say, my dear?"

Chestnut eye brows knitted together as his eyes met with the sly pixie's green ones. He was tempted to accept but then his thoughts went back to Jack. "What about Jack…if you turn back the hands of time then Jack won't remember me,"

"Does it really matter? Was he not the one that broke your heart and gave you false hope? Why should he matter? If he truly cared so much how come he hasn't already come after you?"

Peter's gaze drifted to window, looking at the dark night sky. He felt a pang in his heart as he drifted his gaze back down at the fairy on his shoulder. "You're right he-he doesn't care about me."

"You see, Peter, I can take away your pain, and replace it with happiness. Don't you want to see that smile again? The one you love so dearly?"

Wendy Darling appeared once again, this time her hand reached out for Peter, beckoning him to come. A bright smile tugged at her lips, her curls swaying with her movements. Wendy looked up at him with those all too familiar blue hues.

"Come on Peter, why don't we fly back to Neverland? I can tell you more stories, and sing to you."

Wendy's small yet confident voice called to him. And that was it. He caved. Without a second thought he made his wish, clear and evident. "I wish to have Wendy by my side again, just the two of us. And I don't want her to think about leaving won't leave me, _never._ We'll be together forever."

A sadistic grin crawled onto the fairy's face. "As you wish," and with a wave of her wand Peter found himself back in his room with Wendy right in front of him. The red head nearly cried when he touched her cheek and she stayed solid, and didn't dissolve like last time.

"W-Wendy?"

"Oh, Peter."

Peter embraced her, hugging her tiny frame as close to his body as he could. "This is real-this isn't a dream, you're real."

"Well of course I'm real, what on earth is the matter with you Peter? You aren't getting sick are you?" The brunette placed the back of her hand to his forehead but Peter merely waved her off with a silly grin on his face.

"I'm just so glad that you're back," He rested his head in the crook of her neck and smiled. He breathed in the fragrance of her hair. She smelled of lilac flowers.

"Back? What are you talking about Peter? I never left."

His heart soared. Wendy didn't have any recollection of ever going to grow up.

"Thank you fairy," he thought to himself.

"You're quite welcome child."

Brown eyes widened in surprise. He didn't expect the fairy to be able to hear his thoughts, of did he accidentally thank her aloud?"Hey, I didn't catch your name."

"I go by the name of Keres, you will memorize it soon enough."

And then she disappeared into the night, leaving a small amount of pixie dust in her stead. And Peter noticed a little too late that she didn't have bright golden pixie dust like all other fairies, her dust was black-pitch black. Normal fairies didn't have black pixie dust...

"Peter, you look distracted, is everything alright?"

Blue eyes met brown and all of his assumptions dissolved. He grinned at the girl twirling a lock of her red her on his finger.

"Everything's fine. We won't ever have to worry about a thing anymore. Not now...not ever."

Wendy giggled, fiddling with her fingers.

"I'm so glad!"

* * *

"Peter!?"

_Jingle Jingle!?_

"Pete-"

Jack's voice broke off with a rasp. He had been screaming all night, and it was finally taking a toll on his throat. Tinker Bell and Jack were exhausted. The two had been searching for nearly six hours but they couldn't find Peter. The albino landed on the ground, not finding it within himself to fly a minute longer. The winter spirit plopped himself onto a nearby log and buried his face in the palms of his hands.

"Where on earth could he be? We've looked everywhere, Tink. I'm worried sick about him."

The blonde fairy patted Jack's shoulder, reassuring him that everything would be fine, but even she was nearly at her wits end. Her usually bright blue eyes looked worn out and were rimmed with dark bags underneath.

"Alright then. We've checked the house, mermaid lagoon, the forest, what else is there?!"

The pixie tapped her chin, and several seconds later she raised her hands up, dancing around and pretending to yell. Jack immediately understood what she was trying to say.

"The Indian camp! Hey, maybe the chief and princess Tiger Lily can help us find Peter."

It was a crazy thought, considering how late it was. But he was desperate to get any type of help possibly. It was practically morning time, and yellow flecks of light was slowly beginning to light up the sky.

"Come on Tink, let's go."

Jack scooped Tinker Bell up and placed the tired fairy on his shoulder.

* * *

"So Little chief flying eagle has gone missing, and you need our help to find him?"

"Yes sir."

"Unfortunately I cannot go with you, our people need someone to look after them, but my daughter; Tiger Lily can accompany you. I trust that you will protect her well and bring her back to me safely."

"I will, sir."

The chief nodded, and gestured to the princess who had on an entirely different outfit. Instead of her usual tanned dress, she was clad in shorts that stopped just below her knees, and a shawl similar to the one he always wore. The shorts which were made of the same material, hugged her frame. She had switched her grey moccasins to ankle length brown skinned ones. Her ebony hair was tied back into a high pony tail, and as always she carried an air of confidence, and assurance.

"We shall start by looking for Pan's foot prints, followed by his scent. He flies quite a lot, but he walks too, his tracks should turn up somewhere. It would be best if we split up into two groups each, we'll cover more land that way."

"But there are only three of us; do you plan on taking someone else?"

"Yes, winter spirit. I will bring my father's right hand man; Enapay."

A tall lean man with cooper skin, and shoulder length dark brown hair stood beside Tiger Lily. He looked to be about nineteen years old.

"Enapay will go with Tinker Bell, and I will go with Jack."

With a curt nod, the four took off in different directions.

* * *

"The plan is in motion,"

"You're a fast worker my dear. I wonder if I should keep you here and get rid of that swabber, Smee."

Keres laughed, but from anyone else's perspective it probably sounded more like a cackle. "He is quite useless isn't he? I'm still wondering when you would toss him aside. You do know that he's nothing burden, don't you _James?"_

"That's _Captain _James to you, lass."

The woman rolled her eyes, and let out a huff. "So when will I get my elixir? I can practically feel my skin returning back to its saggy nature. You know how much I despise that Hook."

"In due time, Miss Keres, we'll have to lure that scurvy brat…oh blast it all, what was his name?"

Hook snapped his fingers as he tapped his chin with the glimmering hook. "Ah, yes. Jack Frost was it?" A smirk slithered onto his lips, with narrowed eyes he glared out at the ocean. "If Pan cares for that lad as much as you say he does, then he'll be crawling to us in no time! And then…then I can have me revenge! That landlubber will pay for cutting me hand clean off of its wrist. Ye better be wary, he'll finally be able to experience all the pain he's put me through! By taking what matters to him the most!"

Keres yawned, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "And then do I get my elixir?" The girl was only interested in eternal youth. You see, she was a witch with a unique power to shape shift into anyone or anything her heart desired. The face that she wore was not hers. Underneath she was a haggard old woman with wrinkled skin, and bony fingers. No one knew exactly how old the witch was, she had been roaming the earth for centuries. Her only objective was to be young and beautiful without having to hide behind someone else's face, which is why she agreed to help Hook lure Jack and Peter to his ship.

James stormed over to Keres, wagging his hook in her face. "Ye get the elixir once you hand those brats over to me."

"Fine, But I'm not going to stand here and listen to you babble about how much you loathe Pan. I'm going to go check on Frost, and see and see if he's gotten any closer to Peter."

Hook snarled and waved the woman off. The raven haired man walked to the deck where Smee was currently whistling a tune.

"Oh, a pirate's life is a wonderful life A-rovin over the sea. Give me a career as a buccaneer it's the life of a pirate for me-"

"SMEE!"

"O-Oh g-g-good morning cap'n, you're up early."

Hook let out a sigh, rubbing his temples. It was too early for jolly songs, but then again, Smee was always in a jolly mood. "Take the ship to Skull Rock, and pull out some of me best rum, we're going to have a guest over and we must make the lad feel welcome."

"Ay Ay, sir!"

* * *

"I see foot prints!"

Tiger Lily knelled on the ground examining the soil carefully. "It's not fresh, the soil is hard, and his scent is faint." Jack knelled down besides the princess, amazed at her keen eye sight and sense of smell.

"You're amazing Princess."

Tiger Lily smiled at Jack, her brown eyes twinkling, in a way it reminded the guardian of Peter. "Not really, I just want to get Peter back. He's being stubborn again. I don't know all of the details as to why he's run away, but fret not, we will find him eventually even if I have to drag him back with my own to hands."

Jack snorted, causing the princess to raise an eyebrow. "What is it, Frost?" The albino wiped stray tears from his eyes, as he tried to calm his laughter.

"It's just that you're so brave and confident, nothing ever seems to bother you. Peter is really lucky to have a friend like you."

Brown eyes widened in surprise, not expecting such a nice compliment. A small blush rose to her cheeks in embarrassment. "That is very kind of you to say, Jack. But I would be lying if I said you weren't the real friend in this situation. You see. You have somehow stolen his heart. I've known from the day that you two danced at our camp. He had this look in his eyes that spoke all of his feelings. I've never seen him look that way before, not even for that Wendy girl."

"Thank you princess but, I don't deserve your praise. I'm the reason why he's gone missing. It's my fault, really, so if you're angry with me I can understand."

Tiger Lily smiled, placing her dainty hands on Jack's shoulder. "We have a saying in our camp, Jack. "Do not judge your neighbor until you have walked two moons in his moccasins." She placed a kiss atop of his forehead. "Do not blame yourself too harshly, I'm positive Pan has his faults in this situation as well, but the past is…well the past. Don't let yesterday use up too much of today."

"Yeah, you're right."

Tiger Lily grinned and stood up, dusting off her shorts. "Now, let's go find your boyfriend."

Cerulean eyes grew wide, and pale skin turned rosy red.

"P-Princess!"

He ran after the laughing girl, who weaved her way deeper and deeper within the maze of the forest.

* * *

"This is where his scent ends."

"But, this is Peter's house. I've already checked here twice."

"Well it doesn't hurt to look once more."

"I guess,"

Jack and Tiger Lily peeped in the window with curious eyes, searching for a silhouette or a figure. The princess let out a gasp causing Jack to jump in surprise"What is?"He turned his attention back to the window, and Jack's heart shattered. Seated comfortably on the brown quilted bed was Peter, and wrapped in his arms was a gorgeous brunette girl who was clad in a light blue nightgown. The two were in a rather in intimate position, with Peter's arm wrapped around the girl's waist and her arms draped lazily around his neck. Their lips were pressed together in what looked like a passionate kiss. Peter brought his hands up to her chin drawing her closer to deepen the kiss. After a few seconds the two parted, and Peter placed his head against the younger girl's. His beamed down at her, and she returned the smile, a giggle escaping his lips.

Jack tore his eyes away from the sight, tears stinging his eyes. He pulled on the hood of his blue hoodie. He wasn't going to cry, not in front of Tiger Lily who was looking at him sympathetically. "Maybe…maybe it's better this way. Peter doesn't belong with me, some how I knew that from the beginning and yet-yet I still held on to hope thinking that maybe-just maybe he'd feel the same way," Blurry blue eyes looked back once more at the two figures laughing in the room. A forced smile came upon his lips, nails digging into the palm of his hands."But I was wrong. He's happy, and that's all that should matter, right?"

The ebony haired girl shook her head, sensing how wrong this all felt. "Something's not right Jack. That girl in there looks just like Wendy. But that can't be right, Wendy went back to grow up a long time ago, and her daughter did too. So who-who is that sitting there?"

Jack scoffed, stuffing his hands in his brown pants. "Who gives a damn," Tiger Lily glared at the teen, placing both hands on her hips.

"Don't give me an attitude _Frost_. We didn't come all the way out here for nothing. Are you really going to sit here and take this? Don't you love him? We have to figure out what's going on."

"Well then you do it on your own, ok? I'm done, I've been running after him since 10:00 at night; I'm tired, I have scrapes and bruises all over my body, and why should I chase after him if he's just going to push me away?"

"You don't mean that Jack, don't let the situation get the best of you. I know it doesn't look good right now but-there has to be an explanation for this."

"What explanation? Tell me, how can it be explained if it's right here in front of our eyes?"

In that moment Tiger Lily really noticed how worn out and defeated Jack looked. His eyes were red, his lips were darker than usual, his cheek and hands were littered in scrapes and light bruises that looked like they were trying to heal. His wild white locks were messy and his eyes looked broken, devoid of all hope.

"I-I don't know,"

The princess sighed, "But you know what? I'm not giving up. I won't stop until I find an answer. What you need is some sleep. Why don't we head back to camp and rest for a while? We're useless when we can barely stand."

"Yeah, I guess."

* * *

The walk back was quiet, but Jack and Tiger Lily managed to run back into Tinker Bell and Enepay.

"We haven't found a trace of him Princess Tiger Lily, I'm sorry that I have failed you." Enepay bent his head down in shame. Tiger Lily smiled and lifted his head up with her tiny hands.

"Be not shameful, it's quite alright. We've managed to find Pan…but he err, was rather busy at the moment."

Tinker Bell grinned happily upon hearing the news, but when she saw Jack's face her grin deflated. Something must have gone wrong; otherwise he wouldn't have such a depressing look on his face.

"Busy, you say? Was he that occupied that you couldn't speak with him?"

"Yes, but never mind that. I want everyone to rest before we go back out. At least we know where he is now."

"Actually, I think I'm going to go someplace quiet where I can think."

Jack took off before anyone could respond, leaving everyone with concerned looks on their faces. "I-I think it's wise to give him some space, he needs alone time."

"Not to be nosy princess, but what happened out there to make Frost so depressed?"

Tiger Lily sighed, "It's a long story. I'll tell you while we walk back to camp."

* * *

The albino flew aimlessly throughout Neverland, not really having a location in mind, but when he saw a lone island with a rock shaped exactly like a skull, he flew towards it, intrigued by its appearance. When his feet safely touched the ground, he dragged the ends of his staff, creating ice crystals on the surface of the rocks.

"This is nice," He murmured to himself, "its quiet, secluded…" Jack sat down on a nearby rock and sighed, hugging his arms. He felt cold on the inside, as if a part of him had died. "I should have known that this wasn't going to end well. In the end it'll always be Wendy. No matter what I do or say, it always comes back to her."

"Why the long face, lad?"

Jack jumped up, startled by the voice. He gripped his staff tightly in his hands, pointing the end of it towards the man dressed in red. "Who're you?!"

"Now, now, I'm not here to pick any fights. Me ears couldn't help but overhear ye conflict."

Jack sighed, setting the staff back down on the ground. "Was I talking that loud?"

The raven haired man smirked as he walked closer to Jack. "A bit, but it'd good to talk things out, no use holding in any secrets, it'll only be a burden. Or at least that's what me dear mama used to tell me."

The guardian sat back down in defeat. He realized that he did need someone to talk to, and at the moment he didn't really care if the man was a total stranger. So far everyone he had met in Neverland had been kind to him. So perhaps it wouldn't hurt to talk out his feelings to this man.

"Go on then lad."

"Well there's this person that I've managed to fall in love with, and I-I just can't stop thinking about the person. Their smile, their laugh, everything about them is just amazing. But…we recently had a fight, and I'm afraid that they'll never talk to me again."

'Does this person feel the same way?"

"Probably not, I caught him kissing that _girl."_

"Ah, so it's a boy that's you're smitten with."

Jack blushed realizing his slip up. "Ah, yeah," He rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed. But the man seemed unaffected by the news, which was comforting to him.

"Well lad, I know what its like-unrequited love-I've been alone me whole life, and trust me it's the worst feeling in the world. That's why when I saw ye sitting there all alone like a loner I just had to come over."

"Well thanks but you didn't have to do that."

"Nonsense boy,"

The man clad in red rummaged through his pocket, he pulled out a faded photo of a beautiful woman with dark black hair and stunning green eyes. "This is Keres, the one who has stolen me heart. But she hardly gives me the time of day."

"She's beautiful,"

Jack commented, admiring how her smile lit up her whole face. He handed the picture back to the man who placed the photo back into his pocket. "Say lad, would you like to join me for a ride on me ship. We can get away from this dusty place and talk some more about that boy of yours."

"I-I don't know."

"Come now, you look exhausted, why not come in for refreshments and a rest a little."

Jack debated with himself, he did need some rest, his arms, legs and feet were scratched up, and his throat felt extremely dry. "A-alright," The albino followed the man around the bend. When they reached the dock, Jack was met face to face with a huge ship.

"T-this is your ship? It's huge!"

"Yes it is, it's me pride and joy."

The two bored the ship and they ended up in a beautiful room that looked like a small study hall. The walls were painted red with a golden lining. "Take a seat, lad." He gestured to the seat by the desk. Several minutes later a man with circular glasses and a blue and white striped shirt came skipping in the room. In his hands were two glass cups and a big bottle of-well Jack wasn't exactly sure what it was.

"Here you go Ja-I-I mean lad!"

He poured the drink into the cup with shaky hands, somehow managing to not to spill the liquid all over the winter spirit's lap.

"Bottoms up,"

Jack eyed the man with cautious eyes. Something seemed odd about the way things were set up. Had he not been so tired he most likely would have picked up on it by now. Picking up the cup that was seated on the desk, he sniffed it, cringing when the strong scent filled his nostrils. "What is this?"

"A man's drink, it's me favorite, and it's a good comforter."

Curious, Jack took a sip of it. It was strong but it also made him feel warm on the inside. It was similar to the warmth he felt when he was with Peter. Soon enough Jack was downing the rum like he hadn't had a drink in ages.

Hook only watched with amused eyes as he ordered Smee to refill the teen's drink every now and then. He listened only half-heartily as Jack rambled on and on with a slight slur to his voice. Everything that he said revolved around Peter and his "Undying love" for the boy. In all honesty Hook could care less, his only objective was to get the boy drunk enough so that he wouldn't been in full control of himself when they decided to make their move.

"He doesn't….realize just how much…he means…to me." The guardian stood up abruptly slamming his hands down on the table before plopping back into his chair. "It's not fair! I'm so jealous of her…the way he looks at her…it's like…like nothing else matters. Why can't he be like that with-" Jack let out a hiccup, his head rolling to the side with his mouth agape with half lidded eyes. "With me?" Tears fell down his cheeks and he sobbed; rubbing his eyes like a two year old. "If I grew boobs and put on a damn night gown would he fall in love with me then?!"

"Such a pity," Hook mumbled, "I think I've seen enough, Smee. Take away his cup oh and, bring in the pirates it's about that time."

Jack's eyebrows furrowed together, as he tried to keep his eyes focused. "Hey did you just say pirates?"

The captain stood up, a devious look glinting in his eyes. "Ay, it's about time I've introduced me-self, the names Hook. Captain James Hook."

Cerulean eyes widened in shock, he was positive that he had heard that name somewhere before, and by the way he was talked about Jack could tell that this man was not the same person he had acted out as earlier. "N-No." The guardian attempted to reach out for his staff that had managed to get half way across the room, but Hook was much faster than him. The man kicked the staff even further away from his grasp, and shook his head, tsking to himself.

"How disgraceful."

Seconds later, four pirates came bustling into the study, roughly grabbing Jack's arms, tying them behind his back. The albino struggled, kicking, squirming, he even tried biting, but it only increased their anger. Growing tired of resistance one of the pirates threw a strong punch to Jack's head. His movements ceased immediately his vision blurred. The world seemed to spin slowly around him as the pain overtook him. His vision turned began to darken as began to slip into unconsciousness. But he remembered one thought passing through his mind, one of shame and regret.

_I'm pathetic_

* * *

**A/N: **I know that I promised faster updates, and you will certainly get them, my only excuse for this late chapter is because I was having difficulty writing it. You know when you have the idea planned out in your head but have a hard time putting it together? Yeah that was me for the past month XD But its done now. Hook has made an appearance, as well as two other characters. Keres and Enapay. Now Enapay wasn't originally supposed to be in this story, and this is probably the only chapter he'll ever be in. But Keres is going to have quite a role for most of the upcoming chapters. I tried to make it as interesting as possible. (Don't scold me) There isn't any fluff either-well besides the PeterXWendy scene. I hope I didn't give anyone a stroke from that, but trust me it was necessary. Well, I hope I did an okay job with Hook's pirate-talk. I'm not fluent in the language XD Oh and might I add how much I've grown to love and admire Tiger Lily? The girl is fit for a Queen. She's so brave and confident, a natural born leader!

Now, I know that some points in the story may be confusing, so if you need some things explained don't hesitate to ask me. For example, the part where Wendy comes back, I'm going to give too much away but lets just say that, she isn't all there. Did anyone notice that Tiger Lily only found Peter's foot prints and not Wendy's as well?

Now for responses~

**RinLovesYou2**: I know how you feel, I'm always the weird one in the family who's yelling at my computer screen and getting weird looks. But don't worry, things may look bad now but it'll turn out alright in the end. You loved Lucy?Thank you! I'm glad you like her. I thought it would be cute to give Jack a cute grandmother figure to go to when things go wrong. I really want to get back to writing fluff for Jack and Peter, so I'm going to force myself to update as fast as I can. The fact that there aren't many fics for this pair saddens me. Most people like JackXHiccup, and JackXBunny. Heck I've even seen JackXRapunzel, but even though I don't ship those two I do think the pair is adorable.

**Arkham Inmate 1473**: In due time they will admit their feelings, and yes they are the cutest ^ ^

AliceCullen3: Thank you~

**CuriouslyAlex13**: I try my best, and your compliments are very flattering. I drill their personalities into my head, which means I'm constantly watching the movies, memorizing their actions, and looking up traits on

**bluekittenish**: You don't normally review?! Well then I'm honored that you reviewed my story. That was very kind of you. It makes me so happy that you love my story so much, and it really boosts my motivation.

**Guest**: Stalk all you want, I don't mind at all :3 I had the idea of Peter growing up a bit for a while now, I just had to place it in the story at the right time. And yes, these babies just love to fight, but I promise to make up for that in later chapters *wink wink*

**SunsetLover123**: You know, I was like that too, well at least before I came to this site because its full of Yaoi. I didn't bother with it much, not because I hated it, but because I was so used to reading boyXgirl but I eventually became used to it. ^ ^ You brag about my story? Aw, I swear you guys are just the sweetest things ever. And yeah, if Jack were real, I'd sit by my window every night and wait for him to visit me so we can have conversations, and I could listen to his stories ^ ^

**IvyIsn'tPoisonous**: Thanks! And I really love the original theme of the story, so I would never drop it. I'm a bit like Peter myself, which is why I guess I can get into his character. I don't want to grow up either, it seems like too much responsibility. And your wish has been granted. The setting has moved back to Neverland!

**Daughter Earth 89**: You're right, Hook is always kidnapping someone. And I hope the long wait hasn't given you a heart attack. I apologize. And thank you for following the story :)

**the grape question**: Oh no, I'm sorry. That's just the way I write. I will make up for it soon, I promise. ^ ^

**NovaLight**: Yes, we all can feel it. I'm sorry for the suspense.

**Eden Areru**: Thank you so much~

**Jessica**: Don't cry, you're going to make me cry. ;A; *hands you a tissue*

**megawoman 5210**: They will have their happy ending, I promise. *In Rapunzel's voice* And when I promise something I never _ever _break that promise.

* * *

I have decided to change the rating M, because the majority of you have asked for it. But, for those that want a T-rating, I'll put an indicator in the chapter that will let you know when mature themes are starting. You can just skip the scene and continue reading the non-sexual part. There won't be many of those though, so do not worry. I'm sorry if this an inconvenience to anyone. But for putting up with the long wait and this incredibly sad chapter, I'll reward you with all with a hug and a kiss from Peter and or Jack.

*Forces both teens in front of a kissing booth.*

They're all yours girls!

Surely this should make up for it.

ψ(｀∇´)ψ


End file.
